


Within the Fortress

by Angelscythe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Wars elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 14:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Once upon a time, a Lord imprisonned his son in the Tower where another child was already imprisonned. It had been promised to them they would be free from this place one day.But the day never came...Ten years after, Ferdinand, with an incredibly long mane, and Felix decide they won't die there and they will find either answers to their questions or to reach a dear goal...Rapunzel/Maid Maleen AU





	1. Escape the Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!
> 
> Thank you for your interest!!!  
I got this silly idea and couldn't prevent from doing it and I hope you'll like the journey as much as I love thinking about and writing it.  
Also, I'm sorry for the mistakes if they are. I've dislexia and english isn't my first langage. Sorry!!!
> 
> Also, you are awesome, you are loved and you are doing awesomely!!( Please stay hydrated!!!)

Nothing more.

There was nothing more.

The question of food had always been something they didn’t know how they would have to handle the time coming. Technically, they should have been enough for seven years but they quickly understood it wouldn’t. They had started to do their best to keep it longer and, in the end, ten years passed. Ten years passed and nobody came to let them out of that Tower, even though it had been promised to them…

If only they could come outside of that cursed Tower they have been locked in, they could have hunt. Deer, boar, birds… But no! Except the Sea, they could observe from the unique window, they had no opening to the outside.

With a sigh, showing more despair than his mouth and heart allowed him, Felix Hugo Fradalrius moved to the main room, the one offering the view on the waves jumping on the beach.

“It’s time for a sacrifice,” he said.

“A sacrifice?” At those words, Ferdinand Von Aegir turned his head toward him, still combing his very long golden mane. “It’s so sweet from you to offer your life for mine,” he smiled.

“My life? For your?”

“Yes. It seems normal that my life would be the one preserved. After all, I’m Ferdinand Von Aegir.”

“Nice.” Felix took his knife from his belt. “You’re saying non-sense and I’m worry for your mental health. I’m going to end you now! Not making you suffering anymore!”

“Such a sweet attention from you,” Ferdinand replied as he got up from the couch. “You do not want to do that, Felix!”

“I don’t know. Perhaps?”

“It would be useless! You would still be in that tower and you would miss me so much!”

“Finally a bit of silence in this tower!” Felix smirked.

“However… you wouldn’t listen to my awesome idea,” he said.

“Your… awesome idea?”

“Do not look me as if I couldn’t, please,” Ferdinand replied with a slight sigh. “Since when are we friends?”

Felix crossed the arms and watched him.

The reply was obvious.

Ten years. Since the time they have been tossed _together_ in this Tower. As far as Ferdinand remembered, he always had been in this Tower. He could come outside when he was just a child, and see his parents every now and then. And one day, they brought him Felix, food, and they have been let there. Ferdinand’s parents never came back, even to ask him how he was doing. Felix’s parents never came back, even to told him how much he was a disappointment after everything they did for him.

Obviously, they had forged friendship over this.

“Nevertheless! Here is my idea! I throw my hairs by the window and you use them to leave the Tower.”

“It’s not possible.”

“It _is_ possible. Observe!”

Ferdinand walked toward the window and gathered his long hairs to throw them outside. Felix frowned but came to see by himself. The length of golden mane couldn’t touch the floor but jumping from there would be better than jumping from the sill.

“And then what?” Felix asked.

“Then, I jump from the window and you catch me.”

“Or I let you crush on the floor.”

“I’m not worry, we both know you wouldn’t do that,” Ferdinand smiled.

“And then… what?”

“Felix… I love you but you’re so boring!” Ferdinand pressed his hand on Felix’s shoulder. “We obviously go to see your darling.”

“Wait! I never talked about him to you because…”

“Do you want to say you expected to die here?”

Felix could see the judgement in the chestnut eyes.

“Please, you worth better than that. What could you possibly worry about?” Ferdinand asked, sitting in the sill.

His hairs were still following the length of the Tower, moving slightly with the fresh breeze.

“We have been sent in this Tower to die, Ferdinand. My father prefers a son dead than a son interested by another man.” He closed his eyes. “By now, I suppose he is fiancé with a Noblewoman and…” He was about to say ‘happy’ but he knew it wouldn’t be the case.

And this, he had said so often to Ferdinand too, he didn’t need to grasp his look to know he was judging him again.

Yes, if he could, he would burst through the doors of a Church and throw his love to Sylvain, his childhood friend and the one he still cherished in his heart, but… the reality was different. It wouldn’t be allowed and more dangerous, for both of them, than anything.

“Felix!”

Hearing his name, Felix was swiped out of his thoughts and he looked his comrade of misfortune.

“If you still have those feelings, please, acknowledge that you’re better than whoever they could have decided to marry him with. You’re my friend after all!”

“Do I have a Von Aegir approval seal?” Felix smirked before looking away.

“Yes. You even have better: a Ferdinand Von Aegir approval seal.”

“Very well. We need to leave this tower anyway.”

“Yes! I didn’t let my hairs grow for nothing!”

“Ferdinand.”

“Yes?” he smiled.

“You tried to cut them last week again,” Felix reminded without a single remorse.

Ferdinand clenched his teeth. “I know! But can you pretend I’m your knight with a beautiful mane, at least?” he wondered with a big smile.

Felix watched him with a smirk.

What he could recognize to this situation was the fact that, each time Ferdinand tried to cut his hairs, they were growing even longer and, yes, maybe this wouldn’t have been possible otherwise. He could give him doubt here.

“I hope you’re ready, knight,” he said, getting up on the sill.

“I am!”

Felix sat on the edge, turned and took the golden length.

“You can hold it?” he asked.

“Sure. Just make sure you will catch me later,” Ferdinand said to him with confidence.

Felix nodded and started to climb down. He was trying to be as fast as possible so Ferdinand wouldn’t have to hold longtime but he didn’t want to do such a fall. The plan wasn’t to see how fast they would die.

They could have tried their luck with the time before they would starve if it was the game…

After a few minutes, he arrived to the end of the mane. He looked down. Just two maybe three meters was keeping him away from the freedom.

He jumped and rolled in the sand.

Getting up, he looked up and realized how height the window was. Could he really catch Ferdinand from such a distance?

He was sure it wasn’t possible.

“Ferdinand!” he called.

“I jump?” he screamed back.

But the sound was so much choked, it was hard to know if this really was what he said.

“No! Not now!”

Either Ferdinand was reckless either he really struggled to hear everything because he jumped. Felix let out a strange noise, looking him with horror. He knew he couldn’t catch him. Or… he could catch him but this wouldn’t end well.

He held out his arms with the strength of despair.

However, he highly doubted any of them could only survive from this.

Yet, he felt something in his arms and then arms around him. He opened his eyes, showing stupor.

“How…”

“There were a hook!”

Ferdinand pointed out toward the said hook that allowed him to just swing around and end safely in Felix’s arms.

“I will destroy you.”

“As I expected, you can’t live without me. Thank you to have proven it to me!” Ferdinand smiled.

He jumped from Felix’s arms and started to gather his hairs, having to make them slid on the other side of the hook.

“Can you help me?” Ferdinand asked. “And, please, sheathe this knife!”

Felix frowned. He waited for Ferdinand to have his hairs in his arms before sliding in his back and, instead of stabbing him there, he put the knife in his belt and helped Ferdinand to do a bun with his very very long hairs. And yet, even though they had managed to create said bun thanks to the ribbons, hairband and hairpin Ferdinand always had on him, the golden mane still floated behind him, beating his calves. They wouldn’t be able to do better than that anyway.

“Thank you,” Ferdinand said, once they were done.

“And now, what do we do?” He raised his hand before his misfortune companion could reply anything. “I know you expect me to go back to Sylvain but I don’t even have a slight idea where he is. It’s been ten years…”

“In this case, we should go to your land,” Ferdinand said.

While he really wanted to come back to his own land, he knew he wouldn’t be welcomed there. His parents always tried to hide him…

He preferred walk toward Felx’s purpose.

It seemed less useless at least.

Felix knew the feelings Ferdinand had on this moment. He knew his comrade was very proud of whom he was but not of those… who didn’t raise him.

Now that they have to find a purpose in their life, other than surviving to bring chaos in their parents’ plans, the slightest goal they could reach was the one they needed to look forward.

Or they will end mad.

And Felix found that very stupid to survive to ten years alone in a Tower just to turn crazy once they had found their way out…

They have walked for hours, days.

This time, at least, they could have hunt and competing to catch a deer, a rabbit or even fish in the river. They had made fire and eat, looking forward instead of waiting for their dead. They had slept side by side, washed their clothes together and waited for them to be clean as they tried to grab other creatures. Ferdinand kept saying that, with such a mane, he had a disadvantage… only to rub in Felix’s face that he got more things than him. Whch just gave to Felix the envy to beat him.

The sense of competition was strong between them but, at least, there was always challenge. Always something to do. It seemed useless… but they have been in a Tower for ten years and sending each other stupid challenge was a good way to stay trained and have something to do.

How many time they had played at ‘who clean faster?’ or ‘who could do the biggest amount of push-up on a certain time?’. Ferdinand even asked to have things on his back while doing his and he ended up with Felix trying to get on his back more than once.

Their travel arrived to its end. They still didn’t know what they will do after.

And they started to wonder if they could only find Sylvain Jose Gautier. If they could only find the _land._

Everything was destroyed here.

The path that used to have white pavement made with rock where now just ground in a sad state, they kept walking by houses destroyed or let behind. They couldn’t even see the big Citadel where the Gautier family used to live. When they have seen the ruins from away, they thought they were mistaken themselves. But now, they have to face the horror as they saw shops let like that, unless they have been emptied of everything you could grab in. The lovely garden where now just mud and herbs.

“Are we sure we are in the right place?” Felix wondered.

“Is this not the place you guided us in?”

“I only came one or two times, long time ago,” he replied with an annoyed tone.

Ferdinand could hear the hope in his voice though. If this land was Sylvain’s home, maybe his life was endangered? Over?

Seeing someone sad against a house totally destroyed, if not the wall the man was against, Ferdinand walked to him.

“My apologizes, Sir?”

The man left his tired and wet eyes. His body was so slim, as if he was about to die from malnutrition.

“Yes?”

“What happened here, please?”

Felix walked to rejoin his comrade.

The man let out a sad laugh. “Is this a joke, son?”

Ferdinand shook his head. “I really would like to know. I come from away and wish to know…”

Glancing at his porcelain skin, the poor man smirked.

“Well,” he said. “Five years ago, War started.”

“Pardon?” Felix said.

“How?” Ferdinand asked.

“Disaccord between the different parts of Fódlan. The war exploded between Faerghus and the Adrestian Empire. Armies washed over Faerghus. The soldiers and knights tried to fight but…” The old man was fighting against his own tears. “Each time it seemed to be over, new enemies arrived. They said they would protect us. They kept sending us more and more toward Duscur, swearing we would survive…Everything had been destroyed, everybody killed… Wherever you were, it’s a good thing you saw nothing, Sirs. It was horrible… fire, destruction, deaths…”

The man curled up on himself a little more.

Felix’s eyes were wide open and he was shivering in horror. He wanted to ask. Wanted to say about the second son of Lord Gautier. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t allow himself to that. But he had no hope… Sylvain could win a battle. He was sure about that! But… he thought the same thing about his brother just before seeing him die in front of him…

At this moment, he hated Ferdinand. He never stopped think about Sylvain but he never hoped to see him again. His misfortune comrade gave him hope. He really believed he could see the one he loved and maybe more?

This was a stupid hope he should never allowed within him.

He turned around and moved away, trying to chase the images in his mind. Trying to prevent his brain from merging Glenn’s death to Sylvain’s images. He didn’t want to see him die in front of his eyes…

He took his head in his hands, pressing so strong, feeling the nails dig his skin. He wanted the images to fly away. He wanted to yell.

“Sir, excuse me another second. You’re alive. Others have certainly been able to save their live too?”

“Yes, obviously,” the poor man replied. “Who are you searching?” he asked with a weary tone.

For Felix, Ferdinand wanted to ask about Sylvain. But if they had any prove, he wouldn’t be able to convince his friend that there remained hope.

“What about Rodrigue Fraldarius? Is he alive?”

“He disappeared from his Lands… Some say he died, other that he has been captured or that he ran away… We don’t know. But we know very little things. We all have been separated from each other…”

“Who are you searching?” Ferdinand asked.

“Everybody,” he muttered.

Ferdinand glanced at Felix then took the bag they did with the skin of a deer and some hairpin. He opened it and gave the food to the poor man.

“Don’t let yourself starve. You will find them back, eventually,” he comforted.

Thought he smiled, it was only the shadow of what he could offer usually. He got up and walked toward Felix, sliding his hand on his shoulder.

“Felix…”

“And now… what?” Felix asked, trying to control his voice.

“We can go to my Grounds? A Von Aegir won’t let anyone in the danger!”

“Ferdinand…” Felix sighed.

“What?”

“You have been imprisoned for twenty-two years in a Tower.”

Ferdinand kept smiling even if his eyes said he had been hurt by those words. By this truth he wanted to push back. By the sad thoughts he had himself. Thoughts he had to push back since so long.

To be fair, he wanted to go on his Land.

He wanted to know if he would be welcomed or… Why would his parents would hide their elder son?

He was Ferdinand Von Aegir.

What was wrong with him?

What was wrong with him… to _their_ eyes?!


	2. Aegir's Grounds

Weeks had passed to cross almost the whole territory of Fódlan. They would have taken way much time if they couldn’t have found a horse. Ferdinand was holding the reins and Felix was forced to hold him.

He had tried to be the one riding but Ferdinand was Ferdinand… and, yes, a better cavalier…

At least, he hadn’t to have an argument with him.

He loved him, though he would never told him, but sometimes, he really wanted to throw him down the horse.

“Ferdinand?” he asked to him.

“Yes?”

“How many chance there are that I’m the one who’s right, and not counting of that stupid law of yours that, being Ferdinand Von Aegir you start winner?”

“I am Ferdinand Von Aegir! And I believe I’m the one who’s right. I understand what you think and you are maybe right. But I think I’m the one who’s right,” he said.

“I see…”

“You can have my back, if you want to. Not that you need it.”

Felix just groaned.

He has mumbled enough against the fact they only had one horse for two and that they have to do a lot of bivouac but, in the end, it wasn’t a bad thing. Ferdinand was always joyful and smiling but he was tired, exhausted. He couldn’t sleep. Even when his friend hugged him while they were trying to sleep.

He was haunted by Glenn’s dead. He was haunted by what could have happened to his father. He hated him but he still didn’t want to see possible death on torture on him in his dreams, certainly not to listen to his voice reproaching him not to be like Glenn. But worst… it was what his brain threw him about Sylvain.

The only thing that made him kept moving was this whole trip.

It was nice to be with Ferdinand, to hunt, to fish and to challenge each other as if they were still in the Tower.

And… it seemed Ferdinand felt it because he challenged him so often…

Way more than before.

Felix was doing effort for him in return. But he was very worry as they entered in the Capital belonging to the grounds of Aegir.

The Empire hadn’t much suffered the war. Though some houses were destroyed, a lot of people seemed afraid and they had seen so many cries or run toward any horse in hope of seeing someone back… but it was pretty okay. You still can see that glance of faith and optimism. You still can see smile on the face and, as they entered in the Capital of the Aegir’s grounds, you even can see real joy. Everything was so colorful, you could hear music and flowers were sell all over.

It was so beautiful.

Ferdinand didn’t saw a lot his own land and he was excited to saw it so splendid. At the image of the Aegir!

A little boy rushed to them, holding a basket of shiny flowers.

“Sirs!” he smiled, holding out a red flower.

“We don’t have any money,” Ferdinand said.

“It’s a present!!” the boy replied with a grin.

“Thank you!”

Ferdinand accepted the flower and showed it to Felix who quickly shook his head, so he slid it on his golden hairs.

“Can you tell us why you are all so joyful?” Felix asked.

“Yes! The Ward of the Prime Minister will get married in the end of the week!”

“The… Ward of the Prime Minister?” Ferdinand repeated.

The boy nodded. “From where are you Sirs?” he asked, perturbed.

“Hm…” Felix said.

“From here!”

“Don’t…” Felix groaned.

“I’m Ferdinand Von Aegir!” he smiled.

In the Mansion of the Prime Minister, everybody was working. The wedding will be soon enough and they needed to have everything set as soon as possible. It seemed impossible to be done in time with the food, especially because some ingredients hadn’t been shipped yet. Yes, the Grounds had less problems that other part of Fódlan in regard of that awful war but you couldn’t expect to be one of the most important key of that Mayhem and have nothing standing in your path.

Well… Mostly, Duke Von Aegir had to deal with the plates of the wedding not being what he expected.

The Prime Minister arrived in the living room where he had to meet the fiancé of his Ward. They were waiting him since weeks.

“You are finally here!” he said, passing through the doors.

“I thought we had rendezvous two hours ago,” the fiancé replied. “Busy, perhaps?”

“Yes. Yes, very much. My dear Ward struggle to have the perfect dress!”

“Ah! I’m sure she would be lovely in any dress. All I desire is the pleasure of having my hand around her and to know our fate intertwined forever!”

“I expected no less. You seem to be a really good match,” the Prime Minister smiled. “I hope a lot from you.”

The fiancé grinned softly.

He got up from the couch and walked toward him. “I do hope I still can count on you, Sir Von Aegir. I wouldn’t want to upset your dear Ward.”

“She is fully aware. But…” Duke walked toward his favorite armchair. “If I am right, you Grounds had been devastated?”

“Indeed. But the House of Fraldarius and mine are bonded since very longtime. I had been invited in the Mansion and expect to reconstruct the towns for my people in my lands. I do hope our alliance will be announced to the Empress.”

The Prime Minister sighed. “Sylvain… You don’t mind I’m calling you Sylvain, isn’t it?”

“That’s my name,” Sylvain smiled back. “But if you wanted to talk about our accord, you can stop there, Sir Von Aegir. My interests are only for my country. As much I’m sure your Ward is an absolutely delightful company, I wouldn’t marry her in others conditions. And I know you only search my Crest,” he said. “I assure you to keep a Crest in your legacy and you help me to protect Faerghus.”

“I help you or…”

Sylvain smirked at this question with too much interest.

“Yes, Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius thanks you for your help too.”

Sylvain smiled a bit more when he saw the miffed look on the face of the man. His tiny mustache even seemed to vibrate at this exact moment.

“Can I see my apartment?” Sylvain wondered.

“Well… Of course.”

The man called the guards. A lady arrived just a few seconds after, wearing a very thick armor. She bowed in front of Sylvain and gave him a smile.

He walked toward her and left the room with her, following her path as they walked toward his apartments.

“It’s a shame you have to wear such an armor. I’m sure you are so lovely! My opinion is that you would stop any attack just with your beauty. Not that I have any doubt over what your sword can do!”

He heard a slight laugh.

“Sir, you will marry the Ward of my Master,” she reminded.

“It’s all interest wedding. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. We never met each other. And now that I heard your voice…”

“Sir, I’m flattered,” he heard, a soft voice coming from the full armor, “but my Mistress did want to marry _you_,” she swore.

“I have no doubt about that!” he smiled.

Obviously.

How many had really wanted to marry him.

At least, this time, they were using each other. He couldn’t believe anymore in love, certainly not with a L capital, but he could believe they could grow a relationship over this strange hate they will have for each other.

He just wanted to see until which point they were about to destruct each other for the sake of ideal they didn’t even totally have…

Sylvain was happy to arrive in his apartment, though he didn’t forgot to slide soft words to the lady. As soon as the door was closed, he walked toward the bed and looked his luggage that had been already brought here.

He opened one of the bag and pushed clothes to grab a heart shaped gold necklace. You could see the Crest of the Gautier appear in and, in the center, a big red gem. It has been given by his mother who asked him, on her deathbed, to only offer it to the one owning his Heart. Miklan, of course, had tried many times to steal it from him, out of jealousy. Passed his fourteen, he could have conceded to this need of his brother… But he had kept the necklace with hope.

But today… Rodrigue had told him to give it to the Ward of Von Aegir. What could he do except that?

He asked him about Felix…

Rodrigue had said he was dead since three years.

No more food, a mistake, he said…

It happened days where Sylvain wanted to dig his spear in Rodrigue’s body. He was the one who put Felix in a tower, the one who lead him to his death.

But on the other hand… he was the one who confessed his feelings to him and provoked all of this.

That only taught him that true love wasn’t allowed so why not having fun?

Despair was growing within Felix. Despair and frank annoyance. He wanted to stop Ferdinand but his misfortune comrade was really decided to come back to his Castle. While they were coming back, Felix tried in many occasion to make him stop and not go to the Grounds of Aegir but Ferdinand was really decided and after all he had done for him, it was hard for Felix to just stop him from fulfill what he wanted.

Somewhat, he hoped Ferdinand would find back his sense and just be satisfied to see the Land where he could have grown but now he wanted to enter this Mansion as big as a Castle?!

When he saw him jump from the horse and tied the reins next to a trough, it was more than Felix could handle!

He jumped too and grabbed him by the shoulder.

“For the last time…”

“I know! You’re not forced to come, Felix. Wait me here and I come back for you after.”

“You don’t understand!” he said with a more annoyed tone. “I don’t want you to go there!”

Felix grabbed him by the shoulders to force him to hide himself in the very short space between a wooden wall to bring shadow to horses and a barrel of something smelling very strongly.

“It’s not normal, Ferdinand. Something is happening. Why your father would need a Ward? You asked it to yourself too!” he reminded.

“I suppose it’s to keep the influence of Von Aegir. The War must have taken the life of my brothers and he had no others choices.”

“Perhaps. Except… if he really needed that, he should have come take his son, who could protect his name. Why he never came?”

Ferdinand didn’t reply to this.

“I don’t think you must go there. Certainly not bellowing you’re Ferdinand Von Aegir!”

“The child said my father will be happy.”

“It’s a child!”

“We don’t know.”

“CAN YOU STOP BEING DUMB AND RECKLESS?! You mean nothing to him!!”

Horses reared up or hit their hooves on the floor letting out sound as birds flew away. To the discretion, Felix could try again. People were certainly looking toward them.

However…

Felix didn’t care.

He only saw the destroyed expression on Ferdinand’s face.

“Someone once told me: if he loved you, he wouldn’t have imprisoned you in a tower.”

“_I _told you that,” Ferdinand replied.

“Yes.”

“Why are you… Why are you doing that, Felix?”

Felix looked down. “I care for you,” he mumbled.

Ferdinand leaned toward him.

“Don’t make me repeat!”

This time, his misfortune comrade smiled slightly.

“Perhaps you are right. What should we do? It’s still my family. And I… I want to believe they do care for me.”

He took his longs hairs in his hands, making the golden thread gleam in the light of the Sun.

Felix still thought it was a bad idea but he was intrigued by this Ward…

“We can disguise us. Especially you… And we will know the truth. If ever your parents just believed you were dead yet, I won’t do anything against your wishes.”

“Will you stay?”

Felix stared him.

He had nowhere to go. Staying with Ferdinand after all they lived together, was a good idea. He could enjoy his presence for a longer time…

For the longest time.

“Yes, Ferdinand. If things happen as you think so, I will stay by your side.”

Ferdinand smiled at those words and he thanked him with all his Heart.


	3. The Duke Aegir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really an idiot and I confunded two chapters! I posted the 4th before the 3rd and I'm so, so, so so so so sorry >< Here is the good chapter 03 !!!

If they thought it will be easy to hide themselves, doing it was a bit harder. Ferdinand’s long hairs were impossible to hide correctly and this orange-gold color was very appealing. No one could miss it. And, sadly, even with a veil, it was still a huge mass. It was already weird for them to present themselves with veil…

Themselves.

Felix was hid too. First because it was better to find a lie to throw at people but also because, when he was young, everybody always told him he was looking just like his father. And so if that continued that way, they would recognize a Fraldarius immediately…

Ferdinand was excited by the idea of coming inside and see his family.

There were a big effervescence in the Capital and even more in the Castle because of the wedding incoming. So, it hadn’t been that hard for them to slide in, pretending being servant. Ferdinand wasn’t sure he wanted to do any servant activities but he was also ready to do it if they have to.

What he really wanted now, though, was to see his father.

How could he even find him?

He must be in his room? Now, they just had to find it and… he even didn’t know where it was. He realized that he never lived in this place…

He was the elder son, and child, of the Prime Minister which also meant… he didn’t know his brothers or sister. Earlier, he talked about it only because when he was young, he still received letters from his parents. They had talked about this. He wished he could meet them but it was always refused to him. And when Felix arrived in his life, he never got contact again…

Maybe, if he observed the hairs, he could notice his family?

Maybe…

They were ready to say they were servants at any second but their outfit didn’t look like employees at all. So no one asked then anything though they heard people yell at others some orders or others running through the corridors to catch others servant and warn them.

“They are really doing the things big!”

“They are,” Felix said. “I wonder who are the Ward… and the husband.”

“Me too,” Ferdinand replied.

Felix walked toward someone who looked to decide among the servants. “Excuse me?”

“Yes?”

“We have been set at the service of the bride-to-be but we ignore where she is. Or where is the Prime Minister, we have some questions we need to refer to him but we ignore if we even have that right. Everybody is so busy…”

Felix tried to smile but even through his veil, it doesn’t look that good.

Ferdinand had tried to teach him how to smile a huge number of times but it never worked.

“They can’t do their work correctly,” groaned the one in charge of everything. “She is in the third level, the seventh door, after the portrait of the mother of our Lord. And the Prime Minister must be in the Boudoir of the third floor. Hurry now!”

Ferdinand nodded, the excitation growing in his body.

He thanked the one in charge and they moved toward the said room. They had to slalom between the employees being more than busy. If they weren’t that much on the edge, they would have immediately noticed all of this was too strange to be possible.

“What can I say to him when I see him?” Ferdinand asked. “While I’m Fer…”

“Silence,” Felix cut short.

“Hm… You are right.”

Ferdinand was still excited and afraid at once.

They were approaching the boudoir.

It was still buzzing with people running around when they arrived in the right floor. It was as if they were in a beehive or anthill.

Felix opened the mouth as they were at a few paces from the boudoir but Ferdinand was faster than him and entered the room. In front of the huge window, looking outside with a quite annoyed look, there was a tiny man with no hair on the very top of his skull. Ferdinand, having those hairs problem, would never imagine his father like that but he couldn’t help smile anyway. From what it remained of his hairs and the color of his mustache, the man was sure they were related.

“Sir…” he said, stepping forward.

The Prime Minister didn’t turn around. Not even a second.

“I don’t mind what color would be the better for the wedding. Be sure she get married, that’s all I ask!”

“Uh… Very well, Sir. But…”

“Enough!” he said, turning to him. “I don’t care about those frivolity! You better move!”

Ferdinand’s eyes widened when he saw the man raising his hand at him. He wanted to say the truth, or try to talk about who he was but suddenly, he was frozen.

“I said ‘get out’!!!”

The hand went down.

Felix grabbed Ferdinand by the wrist and pushed him away from the slap incoming. He bowed.

“Our excuses, dear Prime Minister,” he said. “We won’t annoy you anymore.”

He moved backward and closed the door himself before dragging Ferdinand after him. He said nothing still in shock. He just let him drag around what supposed to be his home as if he was nothing more than a ghost.

Where was the man in the letter he remembered before being twelve year old?

The man so kind who always said to him ‘you will go outside of this Tower. I swear to you. I love you.’ The man who said to him he was a Noble, someone important, someone made to rules a Grounds and over a people.

They were moving away from the effervescence, more and more. They didn’t know where they were exactly, maybe rooms not useful, rooms of people not being important in the eyes of the Prime Minister…

“Felix…?”

Felix stopped and turned toward him. “I thought you were turning mute.”

“You would have been happy, isn’t it?” Ferdinand said with a slow but yet still tender voice.

“More or less.”

Ferdinand tried to smile and realized he had not envy at all to do it.

“The citizen of our grounds… we have to protect them?”

“Yes.”

“So why… why would he do that?” Ferdinand asked. “I was just a servant to his eyes. A servant who didn’t comply at the second he asked and he was ready to hit me… Don’t say it’s because he is stressed by the wedding. It’s not an excuse.”

“I agree. A ruler must be good to his people, at any time.”

Ferdinand grabbed his hand.

“So why?”

“You’re a good man… but some men, some people, aren’t good.”

Ferdinand just nodded. He still couldn’t believe it.

“You still want to know more?”

“Yes. Can we stay more?”

Felix nodded. “As long as you want. Just stay cautious, please.”

Ferdinand forced a smile through the veil hiding him. This one was a bit more real but anyway, it was hard to hold it.

They couldn’t take the risk to stay on the Aegir’s Domain because if their secret was revealed… Felix didn’t even want to think about it. So, they went outside of the Capital, in a tiny copse not far away from a brook. The best place they could have find.

They had washed their clothes, though they really need more, if only they could stock them somewhere, and Ferdinand was cooking the eagle they had hunt together. It was hard to know who got it because the poor beast had been slayed both by the spear and the bow at the same time.

While he was doing the food, Felix was making them two little beds with what he can find. They hadn’t been used to the real comfort in their Tower anyway and it wasn’t the worst they have.

“Maybe I should cut my hairs,” Ferdinand said. “So it would be easier to hide…”

He looked a good length of his golden hairs that were actually floating in the stream.

“You know it would be useless,” Felix replied to him.

“Probably… I just want to meet everyone and know.”

Felix had a slight sigh. Internally, he thought it was a good thing, though. Especially the fact that Ferdinand had still enough motivation in this goal…

He was important.

It was good to see him having a lighten mood.

They ate together, not talking much. Felix didn’t like that and Ferdinand respected that.

When the night arrived, they just lied in their beds. It was always harder for Ferdinand because of his mane that was gathered on a big mass and he couldn’t move more. Well… he would while the night and that was the worst because he needed hours to actually comb it…

When they were younger, Felix would help him to do it.

But now…

Now, Ferdinand felt so alone. He was always by Felix’s side but the years changing, Felix became more and more bittersweet in regard of their imprisonment and he put distance between them.

Maybe it was the reason he searched some bonds with his real family.

A purpose.

While they believed Sylvain was alive, finding Felix’s true love was a purpose but… now…

And he kept thinking about his father. About that hand that almost hit him. The fact that he had a Ward, certainly because his brothers died in the War, and didn’t come to take him back.

Why?

He was Ferdinand Von Aegir…

He was the eldest son of the Aegir and supposed to be important. That was what they said in the letters but he seemed to be… nothing.

Was he trying to keep something he couldn’t even keep?

Was he an idiot?

He felt like it.

An idiot. An idiot hanging onto things that wasn’t for him. But what would he have except that?

“Felix?” he called.

“Hmmm…”

“Say… do you… do I…”

Felix turned on the makeshift mattress. “What?”

“What are we doing? What will we do if we are not welcome in my dad’s domain? Is it really possible? I still can reveal it was me from the beginning… But…” He closed his eyes. “Is this ridicule that I hope he will welcome me?” he asked before daring to glance at him.

“It’s not ridicule. The only person you have around is me, I’m not surprised you search someone else’s company.”

“I like your company!” Ferdinand replied. “But…”

“It’s normal you search some replies,” Felix said. “I’m here to help you.” He lowered his eyelids two longs seconds. “To protect you.”

“Haaaaaaanw!!!” Ferdinand smiled.

“I will regret it but… come here,” he said.

Felix opened his arms to him.

Ferdinand’s eyes were shining with joy and he snuggled in his arms, thanking him.


	4. Plan B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! It's possible you have already read this chapter. I actually posted the chapter 4th instead of the 3rd. So I added the 3rd and you can follow the whole story!! I'm sorry to be such a dumbass! I don't have enough words to excuse myself!!! Sorry if it disturbed your reading!!!!

The wedding was approaching and Ferdinand really tried to get information about his family. He didn’t approach his father again because the anger of the man and how much he wanted to hit him at this moment was still deeply anchored within him…

Here, there was too much effervescence for anyone to notice who they were and even to try to. But it was also hard to even ask anything because the others were moving away or throwing work to do.

Not a single one had payed attention about their veils and the fact they weren’t that good to hold the cadence they were supposed to be able to.

It was a win, at least.

And the second win was the fact that Ferdinand did managed to get some information.

Not exactly the one he expected, though… One of the servants said that Ferdinand Von Aegir was stillborn baby and that everybody found interesting to pretend they were him to walk out the impoverishment where they were sadly stuck in. Hence why no one tried to find the one who pretended being the son of the Duke.

But…

Ferdinand didn’t get it.

His father knew he was alive. Why would he have let such a rumor spread within the country?

It was troubling him more and more, hence the reason why he decided he needed answers.

Tomorrow the Ward would be married and she will leave the country. Not only he believed he would miss a lot of opportunities but he also thought they would have to stop coming in the Mansion because they wouldn’t be able to keep their identity secret in such a lame way…

Felix disapproved but Ferdinand had an idea behind the head. His friend needed to make the soup that will be offered to everybody at the beginning of the after-wedding dinner and it was taking all his attentions, fighting against vegetables or even the big pot, butter and seasoning…

Ferdinand took the occasion and left the kitchen before walking toward the apartment of the Ward. He wondered why he never tried to do it. Perhaps because he didn’t want to face the one who replaced him?

There remained so many things to do, the rooms looked pretty empty.

Though, he noticed a man in front of him.

He seemed to go in the same place as him?

Ferdinand was slightly annoyed and he slid behind an empty armor when he heard knock on the door.

“Miss Aegir?” A sigh. “Ugh… I still don’t know if it’s how I need to call you. Anyway, it’s your fiancé.”

No replies.

A new sigh.

“You know, the one you refuse to see.”

“What are you saying my dear?” a voice replied from inside. “We saw again and again since one week. Your presence is delightful. I loved the flowers you offered me.”

“Your companions are really good to make it appear like you were actually there but it’s not how you would have me. Don’t you think I wouldn’t notice different heights? Way to walk? Voices?”

“You… You are silly, my dear!”

“Can’t you tell me why you refuse that much to see me?” the fiancé asked.

Ferdinand leaned a little, looking the man and the door.

He wondered too.

“Dear… I’m… I’m afraid you would refuse to marry me if you see my face. I’m so ugly…”

“What are you saying? There is no woman I meet that wasn’t as beautiful as the dew. There are no doubts you are as lovely as them. More lovely!! I know you think you are a lost flower not fitting this World but I know you are pure.”

“You have such sweet words for someone as insignificant as me. But I’m really ugly, you know… I don’t want you to run away.”

“My dear… I will see you one day. Why not now?”

“Please, go away…”

“Very well. Please, be there to our wedding tomorrow. I don’t mind your physic. Really not. Have a good night.”

Ferdinand watched as the fiancé turned and left.

He waited one, or maybe two, minute and came to the door, knocking at it.

“Please,” the Ward said. “I said ‘no’! If you really are a gentleman…”

“I’m one of your servants.”

“Oh… What is it about?”

“I’m sorry, Miss, I overheard your conversation and I’m willing to bring you my help.”

“Your help?”

The door opened a few instants after. He was surprised to see the lady, seeming so young. She had a soft face and, immediately, a surprised look.

“You’re wearing a veil? Should I worry you’re an assassin?”

“Oh, please, no. I made a vow,” he said. “Hence I can’t show my face and I thought it would help you for your problem? I expect the Prince to have…”

“The Margrave,” she said with a light smile.

“The Margrave to have seen a lot of ladies here but…”

“Maybe,” she cut short. “If ‘I’ present myself with a man-like look, he would understand my fear instead of denying it…” she muttered.

“Let me tell you, you are really lovely and you shouldn’t be complexed, Miss.”

“You are nice but I am so… uninteresting and common.”

“That doesn’t change what you are. Doesn’t change the beauty you have. It’s not important to be special to be beautiful.”

He saw her smile.

“Why not,” she said. “But I will need to help you to prepare yourself in place of my servants. They shouldn’t know I used a man. Can you take out your veil? For me?”

“I really can’t, Miss.” Ferdinand knew he was about to die. “But I have a friend who can do it, if you agree.”

He saw the Ward being perturbed, doubtful…

“I know it’s just words and you don’t have to believe them, but I have no desire to hurt you, Miss.”

“I accept your help,” she said. “I’m waiting for you. Please come as soon as possible. The wedding is at ten am and it will ask time to prepare your friend and be sure no one can discover anything.”

“Sure, Miss. I will bring him as soon as possible. I’m sure he will accept to help you!” he smiled.

The pot fell on the stove with violence.

“I am supposed to do **_WHAT_**?!” Felix let out with anger.

“Huuuush!”

Ferdinand approached him and looked around. The kitchen was huge but such sound couldn’t be ignored by every of them. They kept looking him for long seconds before coming back to their own work.

“Please? I can ask her things if you accept to help her.”

“You really expect me to wear a wedding dress and to marry a perfect stranger?!” Felix asked between his teeth.

“Calm! You don’t really marry him, you know. He still marries the Ward on the paper.”

“It’s non-sense,” Felix said.

Ferdinand joined his hands.

“Yes. I will do it. But it’s non-sense and I swear, I will kill you.”

“I expected no less!” Ferdinand smiled.

“I really hate you,” Felix muttered.

As soon as they could have left their works, toward three am, Ferdinand and Felix came to the room of the Ward. If Ferdinand kept his veil over his face, Felix took it out to show himself to the lady. The only fair he had was to be recognized by the girl.

He hopped she wouldn’t notice…

Maybe he had grown up very apart of his father?

The door opened and the lady made them enter. She looked Felix then nodded slightly, seeming to agree Ferdinand’s choice.

“I hope we don’t make you wait too much,” Ferdinand said.

“It should be okay,” she said with a light smile.

She moved to the other door, leading to the closet where she could retrieve her clothes. She had warned that she will prepare herself alone and it would probably won’t surprise anyone since she wasn’t used to this kind of life…

“I’m sorry, Miss… We never asked your name?”

“Fleche.”

“It’s a pleasure,” Ferdinand said. “You are happy to marry your fiancé?”

“Of course,” she replied.

She smiled to them and took out the whole outfit. Felix turned paler when he saw it. Yes, it was beautiful, embroidered with silver and gold, adorned with pearls and jewelries but it was a real wedding dress. He seemed like he just realized he will have to wear an actual dress tomorrow…

“I suppose your brothers and sisters must cherish you and come to the wedding to be sure your husband is a good man?” Ferdinand asked with a welcoming and happy tone.

Felix threw a look to him.

He was going too fast.

“So you really come from somewhere else, isn’t it,” she said with a sad smile. “They all died in the War…”

“Re… Really?” Ferdinand whispered.

She nodded. She approached Felix who still watched the dress as if it was the worst enemies he could have. He even never looked his father that way…

“You have to undress, dear,” she smiled to him. But this smile was just a shadow. She glanced toward Ferdinand. “I saw my real brother die in front of my eyes…”

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to hurt you, Fleche.”

She smirked sadly.

It was probably a bit weird that Felix was undressing while they were talking about that…

Ferdinand didn’t know how he had to react. Lately, he had a lot of difficulties to deal with the emotions overwhelming him and his family. So helping someone else? He even didn’t know what it was feeling like to see someone die.

He was still in shock because of that slap he almost received. And now, he felt miserably. This lady received way more than him, he couldn’t cry just because… everything had shattered in front of him… He had let dreams flew around him and imprison him as a soft cocoon and he was just unable to accept the reality but this girl… she saw his brother dying!

Wasn’t it horrible?

Felix lost the one he loved too.

At this exact moment, he hated himself.

He wasn’t worthy of his own name… He acted like a selfish brat. And he still wanted to ask a million of questions…

Felix could sense it.

He knew it was ridicule but he was putting on a lacey blue garter and so he had nothing to lose.

“I heard Ferdinand will be there?”

“Ferdinand? No, no, that’s a legend. The Prime Minister says everybody tries to pretend they are here so they can have his help but Ferdinand is dead.”

At least they have the same version of the fact…

But not the reason of such a lie…

Fleche handed high socks to Felix. Which couldn’t wait soon enough to be eight hours later. He couldn’t believe they would need that much time to prepare him and that he will have to be like that in public. Of course, no one will know it was him but still…

“You have been taken under the wing of the Prime Minister because he had no more children?” Ferdinand asked, that question burning his lips since too long.

“You ask a lot of question! I don’t even know your name!” she smiled.

Ferdinand never thought about that.

“Rapunzel,” Felix replied. “And I’m Maleen.”

“Those are very special names,” Fleche replied. “But cute! I’m glad to meet you. And to get your help for this… I really want to marry the Prince but I’m not… If he sees me, he will not marry me,” she said.

“I still believe you’re beautiful,” Ferdinand swore while Felix put on the socks.

“You’re too nice,” Fleche replied. “I really believe he would cancel. Hence I’m really happy Maleen will go to the altar with my fiancé. When we will be married, everything will be different.”

Ferdinand had so many questions.

They were all buzzing in his mind. He could ask why his father wanted her to bear the name of the Aegir? How he had found her? What will she do once she will be in the other side of Fódlan? If it was really what his father wanted? Will he adopts new people? How did he informed about the death of his child? When? Did he make believe he was alive for so long for people to pretend they were him? Did he say his children was stillborn because he believed he died in this Tower a few years before? Why? Why he never came for him then?

“Do you have any project with the Prince?”

“Yes,” she replied. “But it’s a secret,” she added with a wink.

“Obviously!” Ferdinand replied with a tone letting know he know what she was talking about.

He had read a lot of books!


	5. Walking to the Altar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I checked!!! IT'S THE GOOD CHAPTER!!!  
(and sorry to have such a messy way to post the chapters!!)

Nine am and half.

In the big room, the one with an official altar and religious statues everywhere, bench had been installed everywhere and decoration too. You could see flowers again and again. There were only this wherever you were looking. That or white taffetas looking like cloud. A soft music was already swirling around and a long white carpet was coming from the doors to the altar. Most of the guests were there too. Waiting for that special moment.

Obviously, the Prime Minister and his wife were on the first rank. Next to him, in the first two ranks, it was only influent people…

Servants and servants were doing their best to finalize the preparation. People were lead at their places, whispers were rumbling around…

Nine am and three quarters.

Almost everyone was installed, the music was still soft and swirling around with tenderness. The Duke was moving on the bench with impatience. The last decorations had been added.

A little girl was throwing a few petals on the floor, on the long carpet.

Before the two big doors, Sylvain Jose Gautier was waiting. He was wearing a black armor and had a long blue cape with fur around. The servant had worked his hairs again and again to make him even prettier. He had just a discrete little pouch where he had slid the necklace. He had to offer it to his fiancé today…

He still wasn’t sure he had to do what Rodrigue expected from him…

He wondered if he will have to see his future wife today.

He would be happy to see her.

Servants came around him and checked his outfit, that he had the ring, that he was ready.

Sylvain forced a smile but he didn’t want to. He was doing what he never wanted to do since he was a child: giving his Crest to a family wishing it. Maybe he could accept it because he knew his fiancé was forced to marry him to and they would have the same hate, the same sadness… and he was doing this for Faerghus, this was changing a lot.

Yet, he still had resent.

Five minute before ten am.

Sylvain was groomed a bit more and the music started to change inside.

“The Margrave Sylvain Jose Gautier!” a voice announced.

The doors were open by guards and Sylvain walked to go in front of the altar, taking care not to walk on the petals. He bowed slightly his head to the Duke and his wife and waited there. It was strange because there were no people of Faerghus here. He didn’t seem at his place at all.

Not that it was new…

Ten am past by five minutes, Felix was leading in front of the doors, Ferdinand being by his side. Though Felix knew his misfortune companion wouldn’t stay to assist him in that day. There were so little people in the corridors of the Mansion, Ferdinand got an opportunity to have answers there!

As for the fiancé, the servants checked everything, how the dress was looking, if the two veils were correctly covering his face, how the flowers looked in his hands… and as soon as they were sure he looked astonishing or, more likely, as a legit bride, the doors slightly opened.

And a bit more.

In front of the altar, the groom turned as the music changed.

Felix’s eyes widened and he moved backward.

The servants looked him with stupor.

“Close the doors, please?” Ferdinand said. “The stress, you know!”

He smiled, though no one could see it, and followed Felix. He ran to catch him and brought him a bit away from the guards, knowing something was happening.

“Felix?” he asked in a low voice.

“I can’t do that!”

“Why?” Ferdinand asked.

“It’s Sylvain!”

“Sylvain? Your Sylvain? He’s alive!!!”

Ferdinand’s joy suddenly hit Felix who realized it beyond the shame he had to be like that in front of Sylvain. The shock was disappearing.

Sylvain was alive.

It has been so evident for him, it couldn’t be someone else. And he was just how his dream could imagine him. No! Better!! And even better because his lasts dreams were so dark…

But Sylvain was there. Just on the other room. He could touch him.

And…

He was about to marry someone.

Someone really nice and kind.

Ten years had passed, he was just a child, Sylvain too… and he had already such a reputation. Why he had hang on so much on him… He should have agree to marry Ingrid as his father wanted instead of refusing because Sylvain had swore, one day, he’ll marry him.

Of course, it was stupid.

Of course, it was impossible.

He had ruined his life, and maybe Ferdinand’s life, because of this vain love. And yet… Yet, he was so happy to have seen him. He was alive. He was doing fine.

“I can’t go there,” he whispered. “I won’t humiliate myself in front of him!”

“He can’t recognize you,” Ferdinand reminded. “You’re wearing veils.”

“Hm…”

“And it will let you marry him for real!”

“I thought I should be eased ‘I won’t be the one marrying Fleche’s fiancé’,” Felix countered.

Ferdinand let out a sigh. “I know what I said. But it’s my right to change my mind! And now I decide it means you can marry him for real! It’s your chance!”

“He doesn’t know it’s me and it’s unfair.”

“At least, you can live your dream once! And then…” Ferdinand sighed again but he seemed sadder. “We can go back to our shattered dreams, I suppose.” He looked him right in the eyes. “Or find a new one. Fleche seems to be lovely but you’re a million time better…”

“Because I’m your friend?”

“Well! You choose me as friend so, obviously, it gives you point.”

“You choose me as friend. I support you,” Felix replied.

“You love me!” Ferdinand pointed out with a smile.

“My Lady?!”

Felix and Ferdinand turned their head toward Sylvain who was walking toward them. Felix felt his heart beating so fast in his chest and he hated that… He felt so weak…

“My Lady,” Sylvain said, coming to them and bowing in front of Felix. “Is something wrong?”

Felix shook his head.

“She was just feeling a little bad, dear Margrave,” Ferdinand said. “She will arrive. Yes, Miss?”

Felix nodded.

But it was hard to move.

Sylvain was just here and he wanted to touch him, wanted to push the veils from his face. But he wondered… did he have forgotten him? Did he still have a bit of him in his heart or did he have been really pushed away from his life because he was just someone funny to keep around… Did he at least remember him as a friend? A tender friend?

“Very well. I saw you run away and I was afraid you were feeling bad or… saw me and thought I was ugly?”

Felix shook his head.

“Miss Fleche told me how much she thought you were beautiful and she wasn’t good enough for you.”

“My Lady!” Sylvain took Felix’s hand and kissed it softly through the soft white glove. “I told it to you again. I have no doubt you are a soft swallow and I’m just a stupid pig having the honor to be married with you.” He straightened and looked him in the eyes. “However, if you want to run away, I, as your future fiancé, will help you! Even though… I wouldn’t be your future fiancé I suppose,” he said with a laugh.

Felix looked him, swallowing with difficulties.

By the Goddess…

He was still deeply in love with the man.

Strangely, he seemed not to have change and… change so much at the same time.

Ferdinand looked his friend.

Felix couldn’t talk. He had to say he will come and Ferdinand couldn’t say that Felix will come if he wasn’t sure he would…

So, Felix leaned in Ferdinand and muttered at his ear.

“Miss Fleche will come. She is just a bit… how to say that… strike by your presence.”

“You don’t have to. I’m just a normal guy who hope to make you happy.” He looked down and squeezed Felix’s hand. He slid his hand in his purse. “I will give you a very special present to prove you I really plan to make you happy.”

As he said that, he took out the necklace of the purse.

Seeing it, Felix moved backward. Ferdinand opened wide eyes, out of surprise. Sylvain too.

“Is something wrong?” Ferdinand asked.

Felix shook his head. He gulped with difficulty and moved forward. Sylvain smiled slightly and came to him, passing the necklace around his neck and locking it. Felix looked him through the veils. He was so close… He could smell his perfume and Sylvain could certainly heard the sound of his heart beating…

“You look lovely,” Sylvain complimented. “I love your perfume.”

Felix opened his lips, wanting to reply ‘I don’t have perfume’ but reminded at time he couldn’t talk.

“May I bring you to the altar?” Sylvain asked, offering his hand to him.

Felix slid his hand in his, the other moving slightly up his dress to follow Sylvain. He walked by his side, looking him on the side, his heart still beating so fast in his chest…

Ferdinand smiled when he saw them walk toward the reception room and he moved away before climbing the stairs to come back to Fleche’s room. First, he had to warn her and then, he could search after more information. He craved them so much. So much though he was a bit guilty. Should he have to be there to see Felix marry Sylvain… whatever if it was real or fake.

Maybe it was because it was more fake than real he couldn’t be there.

It would made everything official if he was there, isn’t it?

As he walked toward the room of Fleche, he stopped and turned toward the door he was in front of. He opened it, knowing he will have replies inside of it. He walked toward the desk and leaned in. It would have been easier to take out the veils but he didn’t. He looked the books and opened one, reading some words, searching a chapter. He tried to open a drawer but it didn’t move.

He wasn’t surprise though.

Of course they wouldn’t let everything open and accessible in this room. The Margrave couldn’t get the hand on the important affairs of the family Aegir.

Yes, it was Sylvain’s room.

And why Ferdinand searched replies there?

“Would you mind to tell me who you are?” he asked, still bending on the desk.

He slid his head on the side, looking toward the long curtains.

“I’m talking to you, Sir.”

The curtain opened, letting appear a tall man with shot hairs though one lock hide one of his eyes. He smirked. A cold and frightening smirk.

“How did you know?”

“I heard you.”

“Interesting,” the man as he walked toward him.

“Can I know who I have the honor to meet?”

“Only if you reply to me if I ask you who you are? After all, you always wear veils and refuse to show your face to anyone here.”

“Interesting,” Ferdinand replied with a smile. “Tell me who you are first?”

“Hm… I’m just here to ravish useless lives!”


	6. Life decision

The music was sliding in the room and the Duke Aegir was so excited as he looked the two future married. Both were looking each other.

Felix wished Sylvan could know it was him.

But on the other hand… he was holding his hands and his were so sweaty. If he learned he, Felix Hugo Fraldarius, had damp hands because he was so fond into him. And what about his red cheeks?

He was so into him.

The ages had turned Sylvain in such a beautiful man and he had dreamed so often about him. He wanted to discover him again. Was he the one he remembered? How much had he changed? Was he still the funny guy who would come in his room in the secret of the night to talk to him about what hurt his heart? Did his heart still hold a powerful sadness that made him more aware of others people darkness?

How much _he_ had changed?

He wasn’t much interesting to him, probably…

Already when he was young, he supposed he wasn’t that interesting. Maybe Sylvain flirted with him because it was funny… More difficult than having those young girls. Either because those words were made to charm them or because their parents expect them to marry someone as interesting, in every plans, as Sylvain…

And he was just there, looking him, his hands so clammy, his cheeks red, his heart beating so fast…

He was miserable.

He could look him in the eyes but could Sylvain.

The Duke Aegir’s excitation was growing, again and again.

“Sylvain Jose Gautier, do you want to take lady…”

The Duke cleared his throat.

“… this person just here as your spouse?” the priest asked.

“Yes, of course. I waited for this for so long,” Sylvain said, leaning to press a kiss on the hand.

He threw a smile to Felix. Which hated himself because his heart was stupidly happy.

It wasn’t even for him.

“Dear child?” the priest said. “Do you want to take Sylvain Jose Gautier as your spouse?”

Felix nodded without a second of hesitation and closed his eyes.

“You can share the ring,” the man of religion invited.

Felix felt the fear roll around him and kiss his guts. How would it be even possible the ring pass his fingers?

He accepted the ring they were holding to him, on a little cushion. Sylvain took out his gantlet and smiled when Felix passed the ring where it belonged. Caressing Felix’s hand, he took out the thin silky glove and pressed another kiss on his palm before sliding the ring on his finger.

Felix’s heart beat so fast… he could have faint there…

But Sylvain must notice, no?

“Now…”

“My Ward doesn’t want to take out her veil,” the Duke said.

“Darling, it seems to me you’re wearing a few veils. Would you agree I only let one veil cover your dear face and receive the kiss I dream of for so long?” Sylvain asked.

Felix felt his whole body shiver.

He insulted it.

Why was he so weak!

So weak for him…

He nodded.

Sylvain took out his second gantlets, putting it on the pillow that used to hold the ring, and moved up two of the three veils. His hand slid slightly under the veil, only to brush Felix’s neck and he kissed his lips through the really thin fabric. Felix was red like never and he replied to this kiss, no mattering about anything else.

For a few seconds, it was his kiss. His dream…

In Sylvain’s room, Ferdinand was looking the man on the room. Not seeing one of his eyes was sending chill along his spine and he could suppose it was the same for this guy. Maybe worst? His whole face was covered, after all.

But there was something in this stranger.

Something dangerous.

“So… you’re an assassin?” Ferdinand said. “And you’re in the Margrave Gautier’s room. I suppose you will ravish _his_ life.”

The man walked toward him.

“You’re intelligent. I thought you were only pretty.”

“Pretty? Well, yes. But you can’t know it.”

“You’re wrong. I know everything about you…” The man grabbed the veils and pulled them off in a wide movement. “Ferdinand Von Aegir.”

Ferdinand cracked a smile, his hand sliding in his back, seeming to grab the desk as he moved backward, while he closed his fingers around a knife. The man leaned over him, his fingers sliding in the long golden hairs.

“Though… you are prettier than I thought, seeing you closer.”

“What did you expect? I’m Ferdinand Von Aegir.”

“I see,” the Assassin smiled.

“And you are?” Ferdinand asked.

The stranger didn’t reply.

Ferdinand could have pointed out it wasn’t very polite but he didn’t know how many times he still had…

“So, tell me…” he pursued. “Why do you want to kill Sylvain?”

“Why would I tell it to you?” the man wondered.

His hands passed in his long thread, seeming captivated by the shiny or orange hue they were taking under the light.

“Why not?” Ferdinand replied. ”What can I do? I don’t exist.”

“You still have a voice.”

“Don’t you find it lovely?”

The Assassin gave him a smirk, his fingers rolling in the long locks.

“Beautiful.” He leaned a little bit more toward him. “You’re really pretty. I wonder why your father did his best to hide your whole existence.”

“He… He really does?”

The man nodded.

“What do you know?” Ferdinand asked.

“He heard you were in the town. Someone was idiot enough to say Ferdinand Von Aegir was in town. As every time, he checked. For once, his son wasn’t in the rathole he imprisoned it. And he knew people will see him.”

“What is the problem? Why would it be a problem? You see me. Do you see a problem?”

“Not at all.”

“So…”

“Don’t hope too much. He also hired me to kill you.”

The hand tugged on the long hairs, forcing Ferdinand on place. The other showed suddenly a dagger. Ferdinand moved backward as his knife swirled. The Assassin let out a groan and moved his forearm to protect him from the attack. And saw the blade shred the long mane, letting the young Duke free himself from the hold.

Ferdinand threw the knife that opened the flesh of the Assassin, letting stream a thin river of blood.

The door opened.

The man smiled as he brought his lips against his wound.

“I’m Hubert Von Vestra. And I will see you again, I still want your life.”

Ferdinand could sense he was just playing a sick cat and mouse game. That Hubert just wanted to hunt him down.

But he was Ferdinand Von Aegir and he wouldn’t die like that!

Who said wedding said buffet and party.

People took that opportunity. It was good to eat, joke and dance for once. It was the war…

Everybody was so busy, relaxing, enjoying…

Sylvain approached his spouse.

“My Darling?” he said with a smile.

Felix turned toward him, having managed to not jump thanks to whatever what instincts. He bowed slightly his head.

“Can we go on the balcony?” Sylvain asked. “I’d like us to talk in calm?”

Felix looked slightly on the side.

He couldn’t.

“I can talk alone if needed?” Sylvain joked.

He held out his hand but didn’t force anything. Felix wanted to hear him talk. He wanted to know if he was right to still want him. If he will be jealous of Fleche but will be grateful toward Ferdinand.

He accepted to slide his hand in Sylvain’s. His childhood friend wore gantlet again as much as he wore his glove.

Together, they walked outside the castle and to the balcony until no one could see them, even from the windows. Felix did his best to look a bit more like a lady as he moved and he stayed sure his veils wouldn’t flee away…

“We are all alone,” Sylvain said.

Felix felt he was about to tell him to remove the veils and he had no ideas how he could protest.

“So you can remove your veils…”

Of course.

The young man shook his head in protestation.

“Felix.”

At those words, Felix froze.

His heart beat stronger. So fast. And anger hit him as strong when he noticed the smirk of his childhood friend.

“I’m not wrong, isn’t it?”

Felix grabbed the veils and pushed them up, showing his angry face, his closed features.

“Oh dear,” Sylvain let out.

“How do you know?! Since when? And why did you have let me do that?!”

Sylvain let out a laugh, slightly nervous. “Keep calm Felix! Let me tell you I missed you, first. I missed you so much.”

Felix did his best to fight against his redness.

Sylvain was alive. Sylvain was alive and he missed him… Yes, he fooled him but… it was pretty much in his habits. Nothing that should surprise Felix.

Who crossed his arms and watched him.

Sylvain sighed.

“I’m sorry if you think I’ve fooled you! I wasn’t sure when you ran away when you saw me. Your way to move, and the fact you feel like you had to run away… it couldn’t be my fiancé. She knew who I was. I guessed she would send someone else but none could have reacted just like that? That was weird.”

“From what I noticed, you haven’t changed at all. Any girl should run in front of you! How many hearts have you broken?!” he smirked.

“Maybe the illusion works for any guy but I’m not any guy.”

“Surely not,” Felix said back. “So…”

He moved his hand to the necklace, still around his neck.

“There is no one in this World that knew what it means to me but you. I knew it was the only way to be sure.” Sylvain held out his hand to him. “That doesn’t mean I didn’t want to give it to you. I always wished it… I didn’t kiss you to mock you. I waited you ten years, Felix. I waited for any reply of those letters I kept sending you. Just a word from you…”

“The what now?” Felix asked.

“The letters.”

“I never received any of them.”

They never received anything. Except the others they had nothing.

“I sent you plenty,” Sylvain said.

Felix closed his eyes. “I see…” He opened his eyelids. “I received none of them. I would have loved to read them.”

Sylvain smiled. “I could tell you for hours what I wrote inside,” he said, his fingers brushing Felix’s cheek.

“I have a knife in my garter if even you try to flirt with me like you flirted with all those girls,” Felix warned.

“I totally wouldn’t. You’re special and you deserve your own way. I’m serious. I really could tell everything I put in those letters. Well… not really because I sure don’t remember _everything_!!! But… I want to talk with you!”

He pressed his forehead against his, passing his thumb against his cheek. He hated having his gantlets because he couldn’t touch his skin. He leaned slightly. Felix moved, wanting this kiss even more than the one before. This one will be truly shared. If ever they wanted to share it before yet, Felix didn’t know he truly want that kiss and Sylvain still had doubts… If Felix didn’t loved him? If he had ran away so often because of that?

Their lips were about to touch, Felix’s hand being on the wrist of that hand touching his hip. And the other was brushing the red locks, his fingers digging in.

Felix closed his eyelids. Sylvain smiled. His heart was beating so fast in his chest. Felix’s heart was beating as fast…

“Oh thanks the Goddess, you’re here!”

Felix froze suddenly and turned his head toward the owner of the voice, receiving the kiss on his cheek. Sylvain himself was surprised and he looked toward Ferdinand which had suddenly stopped. He looked his friend with his face uncovered, about to kiss his childhood friend.

Felix watched him back, the veils away, the hairs shorts.

“What happened?”

“I could ask the same thing. But… ugh!! You were right!” Ferdinand let out.

“What sweet words. I will never forget them. I was right about _what_ now?” Felix asked.

“This place is dangerous!!” All the information were running in Ferdinand’s mind and he struggled to deal with them. “My father… My father sent an assassin to kill me… I hoped so much… I hoped when you told me to stop this non-sense because he put me in a Tower and I continued to believe, to hope so much… You were right since the beginning. Of course. It was so clear! What’s wrong with me?!”

“Uh… your hairs are growing?” Sylvain replied, showing said hairs.

Indeed, they were. And really fast. He had cut the mane at the end of his nape, more or less, it was now under his scapula yet and it continued to grow. You could see them grow every second.

“Sylvain…” Ferdinand breathed out.

“Don’t look me like that! It’s a fact! I’m…” He looked toward Felix. “I’m supposed not to be surprised?”

“The Assassin wants to kill you too, Sylvain,” Ferdinand announced.

“Me? Why?”

“I don’t know. I don’t even know why they want to kill _me_!” Ferdinand replied.

Everything was confused in his mind. He hadn’t got enough information from Hubert. Should have he tried to collect more elements? Yes, probably.

“We have to leave,” Felix groaned. “I know we shouldn’t have come.”

He moved away from Sylvain’s embrace.

“What about my hairs?” Ferdinand asked as he saw Felix lean in.

“They are really lovely,” Sylvain said.

It was obvious he was trying his best and he only received a ‘of course, they are. But thank you’ and a sigh from his childhood friend who was raising his wedding dress. And removed a knife from it.

“You… really had one? I don’t even know why I’m surprised,” Sylvain sighed softly.

Felix glanced at him, hiding the fact he was delighted it was surprising him. He wanted to find back his childhood friend, the one he loved but he also wanted to be someone Sylvain would be happy to discover…

He slid the knife in his mouth and took out his veils from his hairs, tearing them wildly before handing the piece to Ferdinand in front of a really confused Sylvain. Sylvain who ignored if he was in confusion or bewitched when he saw Felix undo his hairs, previously in a strange but beautiful bun. Under the Zenith, they were shining in a million of different blue shade and the wind made them float away as a book’s illustration…

Yes, Ferdinand’s hair looked like real gold sparkle with sunrise’s light but Sylvain could only see Felix.

Felix who handed different ribbons and hairpin to Ferdinand.

He took his knife in hand.

“Would it be enough?”

“Probably.”

“Perfect. Go… you know where, with Sylvain. I will offer you more time and maybe find replies.”

“You stay?” Sylvain asked.

“No one wants to kill me. And I have nothing to lose…” He closed his eyes. “But both of you…”

“Felix…” Ferdinand breathed out, between emotion and fear.

“I don’t leave you,” Sylvain said, hugging him and pressing his forehead against him.

“You have no choices. Don’t worry, Sylvain. I don’t plan to dead. I will fight until my last breathe.”

“You better have to come back,” Ferdinand said. “You are Ferdinand Von Aegir’s friend. And Ferdinand Von Aegir…” The man went quiet and then looked Felix who threw him a glance. “I don’t want to lose you. So come back! And I’ll take care of Sylvain for you!”

“Thank you.”

Felix walked toward the ballroom.

“You really will go like that?” Sylvain asked.

His childhood friend and lover took the little pillows they had put in his corset to give the feeling he had Fleche’s chest. He threw them on the floor and smiled.

“I’m making a diversion,” he said. “Run away!”

Felix had his knife in his hand and he walked to the room, raising slightly his dress to walk more easily.

“Do you think he will kill me if I told him how lovely he is like that when I’ll see him again?” Sylvain asked to Ferdinand.

“Definitely,” this one replied with a slight smirk.


	7. Waltz of questions and answers

The last time Sylvain had let someone ride when he was on a horse… was when he couldn’t decide about that yet. He should have been twelve? Maybe a bit younger? Here, he was behind on his own horse, letting someone guide him through the Night…

“Where do we go?”

They were riding since so long. They had left when it was one pm and now the night had cast its veil since so long…

The worst was that Ferdinand’s hairs kept growing. Often, he tried to gather them and lift them but they kept falling on the floor and rub in the dirty. Now, they were a nest of little branch, leaves and other stuffs you wouldn’t even imagine.

Sylvain expected to see insects, and not insects, coming from there at any time.

They needed to stop somewhere and to rest.

But Sylvain especially wanted to know about the place they were going to…

“The Tower.”

“The Tower?” Sylvain frowned. “You mean the one Rodrigue locked Felix in?”

“This one, yes.”

“Why this place?”

“It’s home,” Ferdinand said.

“Home…”

The horse was still running in the forest. One among so many others.

And suddenly, the horse whinnied, stumbled and throw them on the floor. Sylvain rolled in the dirt with a hiccup and looked up to see Ferdinand, not far away from the horse. This one was letting out a groan. His long mane was around one of the horse leg…

“You okay?!” Sylvain asked.

He jumped on his feet and rushed to him.

“Aoutch… I’m good…”

Sylvain glanced at the horse, still on the side and his legs imprisoned by the long locks.

“I will untangled you, wait.”

“I can help you,” Ferdinand replied to him.

He slid his hands on his belt, caught his knife and…

“What are you doing?!”

“It will be easier to untangle your horse like that.”

“I… I wanted to help _you_. Why did you do that?” Sylvain watched the golden hairs. He could see them grew… Maybe even faster than earlier. “Why are you cutting your hairs that way? Why are they… growing that fast?”

Ferdinand shook his head then he approached the horse to help Sylvain. He had his knife in his hand and cutting the locks would be easier to free the poor horse.

“I don’t know. They always did that. When I was younger, they grew slower. I think every time I cut them, they grew faster and lately… I cut them very often.”

“It must be for a reason? You ever meet someone like that?”

“Uh…” He smirked. “I grew alone in a Tower until they send Felix with me. Tell me!”

Ferdinand pointed his knife toward Sylvain after having freed the horse. Which stood, whinnied then moved away, moving his head.

“What is your version of the story?”

Sylvain walked toward him and took his hand to help him to get up.

They could hear the sound of water around and they needed to find the path toward the stream so they could stop for the night. It was time to do it…

“For Felix to end up in your Tower?”

“Yes.”

“Probably the same as him? We were all the time together and we loved each other. We swore to be together until the last day of our life. And then his brother died… his father wanted him to marry Ingrid instead of Glenn. Felix refused because we were young… stupid and expected we could marry each other. And… you know Felix. When he had an idea in mind, he doesn’t have it anywhere else. He swore to his father he would never accept to marry anyone but me. Rodrigue said to Felix he would not leave the Tower before seven years. He expected Felix to accept to marry Ingrid when he would let him go outside,” Sylvain explained as they were walking.

“Ten years passed,” Ferdinand said, moving by his side.

There were… reproaches in his voice.

And he could understand it.

“There was the War… I never forgot about Felix, obviously. But there were so many things to deal with. And when Rodrigue told me the food had arrived at his end and that we couldn’t provide more…” Sylvain bit his lower lips. “I really wished Felix was safe somewhere but it seemed to be some stupid dreams. The one you keep while the war, the one you keep to warm your heart…”

“I see…” Ferdinand replied. “Two weeks ago, maybe three, I’m bad with time passing… But that’s the only thing I’m bad with!” he said quickly. “We freed ourselves from the Tower. Thanks to my hairs! The first thing…”

“Wait… I saw the Tower… I know I wasn’t that old, fifteen, sixteen maybe but I’m sure I’m not that stupid when I’d say this thing was huge. And your hairs… You really had them that long?” Sylvain asked.

“Yes. I think they will be as long… more long very soon. In the time we will arrive there, at least.”

“This doesn’t bother you?”

Ferdinand pushed a bush and walked through it, managing with his long hairs without problems. Which was a bit impressing to Sylvain’s eyes.

“Why would it bother me?” Ferdinand asked.

He came next to the water and sat by it.

Sylvain led the horse to a place full of green herbs and then he approached Ferdinand, sitting close to him.

“I don’t know. It looks annoying.”

“You get used to it with time,” Ferdinand replied. “You have no choices anyway, so… better to get used to it.”

He threw him a smile and gathered his long mane in a huge bun, holding it in place thanks to the shredded part of Felix’s veils and some hairpin. He wondered where Felix was…

Night pursued its path, bringing more and more stars in the sky and offering such a splendid view. Sylvain was used to it, though he preferred the fabric roof of a tent, having then the feeling he had a bit more of security… but this place smelled way better than what he was used to so he could deal with the stars and the big Moon. Ferdinand wasn’t used to it at all, though it started to be what he had to deal with it lately. Usually, he was on a bed, in his Tower… being on the floor, in the mud, with his hairs floating around… it wasn’t that pleasant.

Ferdinand was dreaming.

Dreaming of another destiny. A life where his father would accept him, maybe. A life where he would meet his family and he would have people loving his long long hairs? Maybe loving it because himself, though he always said he was used to it, was often annoyed by them…

A dream where… that Assassin approached him and he could smell his strong perfume. He was smiling to him, so close of him.

And leaning on his throat, a tongue passing along his skin before he could feel sharp teeth against his Adam’s apple.

It was a strange feeling… Who would bit him there?

Why would he dream about that.

About Hubert…

“Don’t move.”

Sylvain?

Okay… Felix would hate him for dreaming about his lover… husband?

The fresh air, the dim light… something against his throat.

He opened his eyes to see Hubert, leaning over him, a knife against his neck. Sylvain was at a few paces from him, his spear extended and the sharp side pressed against Hubert’s flesh.

“Who would stab the fastest, do you think?” Hubert asked.

“Let me try first!”

“Wait!” Ferdinand said.

He moved up his hands.

Sylvain didn’t twitch and Hubert watched Ferdinand. Under the Moon, his green eyes had a strange enchanting look.

“Wait? You think it will work?” Sylvain asked.

“It works…” Ferdinand replied.

After all, he still was alive, with no knife dug in his throat.

“My opinion is that you’re playing the game of a cat. A cat playing with a mouse.”

“I’d be the rat,” Hubert said, glancing at Sylvain. “But it doesn’t mean I’m about to lose.”

“Move away,” Ferdinand replied to the Assassin.

“Why would I?”

“Because you followed us for hours and you didn’t kill me twice. Or you’re a really bad assassin and my father will be sad.”

“I have really little interest in the happiness of the Prime Minister. I have others interested since I saw you,” he whispered.

“In this case, move away, please, and we can talk. Alone, if you want to,” he replied.

“Ferdinand.”

Hubert ignored Sylvain and moved backward. He got up then stepped back, looking them. Looking Ferdinand. Which straightened and Sylvain caught his wrist.

“Ferdinand, no. I know what it is. I hit on a lot of girls like that. Girls that never knew love and just wished to hear those words for once… He’s manipulating you and he will wait for the perfect time to kill you!”

Ferdinand pushed his hand in his pocket, moving his wrist away from him. He gathered his hairs and glanced at Hubert, waiting at a few pace from them. Could he hear something where he was? They were whispering…

“Perhaps my parents let me in a Tower and nothing else but you forget something… First, I grew up with Felix and he taught me how to stab someone. Secondly, we don’t know where he is. If I can have any information about it, I will take the opportunity,” he muttered.

Sylvain pinched his lips. It was hard for him to go against that Felix argument because he wanted to know where he was. The man was the Assassin against who Felix was supposed to fight so… if Hubert was here…

“Stab him if anything seems weird to you,” Sylvain said.

“Don’t worry, I will,” Ferdinand replied.

He fixed his hairs with hairpin and ribbons as he got up and walked toward the bushes. He glanced at Hubert.

“Shall we?” he asked to him.

The Assassin glanced at Sylvain, throwing him a cold smirk, and followed Ferdinand who still arranged his hairs. Hubert stared him in silence, gesturing to make appear fire that he held in his palm, casting orange glow around.

“So… Why an Assassin sent to end my life would spare it?” he asked.

“That’s nothing more than interest. I wondered why someone who had been locked in a Tower for twenty-two years by his parents was naïve enough to try to join them as soon as he was finally free.”

Ferdinand struggle to keep his complexion.

Hubert walked around him and smiled, showing a delighted and frightening smirk.

“So?”

“I accept to reply to your questions if you reply to mine.”

“Hm… strange deal. And a lot of confidence, I see. I still can kill you.”

“I have the answers you seek for.”

“Indeed.”

“You first,” Ferdinand said. “Where is Felix?”

“Your poor friend?” Hubert smirked. “I don’t know where he is.”

“Is he alive?”

“Why coming there when your parents showed so much disdain for you?”

Ferdinand closed his eyes two seconds. “I thought they would want to see me after all this time.”

“Felix is alive,” Hubert replied. “Why did you think they would want to see you?”

“I’m their son,” he said.

“They have locked you in a Tower.”

“I know! But they used to send me letters before Felix’s arrival, keep contact with me! Why would they want me dead?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know or you don’t want to tell it to me?!” Ferdinand groaned.

“Where you really expecting them to accept you in their welcoming arms?”

“Is that that stupid?” Ferdinand whispered.

Hubert leaned toward him.

“Should I count it as a question?”

“If you do, this one is one too,” Ferdinand pointed out.

He kept smiling but his Heart was heavy… he turned around and moved away, taking his mane to arrange it a little bit more. It was out of nervousness of course.

“It’s stupid, yes. They have locked you in a Tower, they had acted with you as if you were nothing but a nuisance. And you expect _that_?! Let me laugh.”

“Why did they lock me in a Tower?”

“I don’t know. What will you do with your life?”

Ferdinand swirled on his heels and looked him in the eyes.

“Do you want it?” he asked.

Hubert looked him in silence, showing bewilderment.

“You have been paid to take my life, isn’t it? Do you want this life?”

“It’s a nice proposition.”

Ferdinand approached him. “I have one last question and then, you can ask me anything you want to, I will reply.”

“Interesting. Please, pursue.”

Ferdinand took Hubert’s hand, not the one holding the fire, raising it.

“Why do you have keep a lock of my hairs?”

At the Assassin’s wrist, you could see a golden bracelet, made with braided lock.


	8. Time Warp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this a bit earlier than usually!!!  
I hope you will have fun with this chapter!!! (also if you wanna, you can come hang out on my twitter @Angelscythe)  
I really wanna thank all of you for your support on this fic ç.ç I really just had started to write it for fun because I didn't know what to do and I'm so grateful!! (and sorry for whining like that! please enjoy!!!)

** _A few hours earlier_ **

** **

“Why did you have to do that?! Maleen!!”

In front of Felix, Fleche was in shock, clearly angry. Not that surprising since it had been revealed the one who married Sylvain Jose Gautier wasn’t her.

Which meant…

A lot of things!

A lot of things she didn’t care much about, to be honest… But one of them was that Sylvain had run away from what she knew and now, everybody would talk about them. About her?

That wasn’t what she expected.

She did know it wouldn’t be as easy as she imagined, and yet, with the help of Ferdinand and Felix, everything seemed easier… until now.

Why did he have to do that?

“Did he saw your face?”

“Yes,” Felix replied.

“Sy… Sylvain saw your face?”

Felix nodded, folding his arms. He hadn’t the opportunity to change himself and to be annoyed about making him lose his time. Well, he really was annoyed about it but he wouldn’t say anything.

“Why, Maleen? I thought you and I…”

“I have another question, Fleche. You are pretty. I don’t think you would worry about your physic. Certainly not when it comes to marry a man who just seek this union for the sake of Fódlan so… why did you need to hide your face that much?”

“Why are you asking that? Why showing your face to Sylvain? Why did you choose to betray me? For his pretty eyes?” she asked with a cold tone. “Who is he for you?!

“Well…” He moved his left hand, letting appear the ring through the glove. “He’s my husband!” he smiled.

“You…”

Fleche let out a scream of anger and grabbed a sword, leaning against the feet of her bed, and bounced on Felix. Which slid on the side, moving down to grab his knife under his dress and, on the same time, he threw his fist in her hand, making fell the sword in a clingy sound. His knife moved and Fleche gasped.

“Do… don’t…”

“I don’t want to kill you, Fleche. But I will if I have to,” he warned.

“I just want to understand. Where you aware about that rat? Are you with him since the beginning?!”

The door opened.

“Fleche!”

Felix glanced at the entry and saw the Prime Minister by the side of a tall man with black hairs, one of his eyes being hide by it. Something was coming from him but what called Felix’s attention was the long golden locks he had in his hand, rolled around it…

“What… What are you doing?!” the Duke groaned, reaching to his sword. “Felix!!!”

“Fe…Felix?”

Fleche was lost. Was he so dumb he mistook her name?

“Hello, Sir,” Felix replied. “I was talking with your Ward. And I have a lot of questions.”

“Kill him, Hubert!” the Prime Minister groaned.

Hubert concentrated his power in his hand.

“Why are you trying to kill Sylvain?” Felix asked without flinching. “I thought you had made a pact with my father the day you let him lock me in the Tower of your dear son! And you know my father and Sylvain’s father are in alliance. I knew you were a filthy beast but you are really trying your best, isn’t it?”

“I told you to kill him, Hubert! What are you doing?!”

“I’m listening,” he replied with a slight but frightening smile.

“So?” Felix insisted.

“I want to kill him!” Fleche said with anger. Her eyes were filled with tears and her cheeks were red of rage. “I made a pact with the Prime Minister for…”

“Silent!” the Duke protested.

Hubert raised his hand, fire glooming in his palm.

“Let her talk.”

“Hubert!”

“I want to know,” he said. “I will ravish Ferdinand and Sylvain’s life after but I want to know first.”

“Ferdinand…” Fleche whispered. “He was Rapunzel?” she asked.

Felix nodded.

“He didn’t mean to hurt you. He wanted to know more about his family. I won’t tell him you were behind all of this.”

“Why would you do that for m…” She closed her eyes. “You’re doing this for him…” Fleche clenched her fists. “I’m doing it for my brother. Sylvain killed him… I wanted to have my revenge, to kill him. I needed to have him at a moment he wouldn’t notice it. I needed to make him come. And the Duke… he wanted to have an important place of Faerghus. By this union, the Grounds of Gautier, and soon of Fraldarius, would be his. As soon as Sylvain would be dead.”

The Duke let out a groan. Or was it a laugh?

“You little idiot!” the Prime Minister spat.

Fleche jumped and whined when the dagger slightly opened her skin. Felix moved down his blade and she pressed her hand on the wound.

“He died at the War! How many live did he take?! Sylvain certainly defend himself and nothing more! A blessing for me, really!”

“Not really,” Felix replied. “You were stupid enough to believe he could recognize her and accepted she hid herself, isn’t it? The vows made on the wedding… I’m not sure they bring you anything. I’m pretty much sure he is my husband and you… You will die!”

Felix moved toward the man, his knife out. The Prime Minister jumped backward and unsheathed his sword. The blade sung in the air. Felix moved on the side but he was wearing a dress. And heels. He couldn’t be as efficient as usually. The weapon opened his shoulder, sparkling blood on his throat and on his white dress.

He jumped backward, one of his heels breaking under his weigh.

The Prime Minister let out a laugh. Fleche moved on the side, not knowing what she wanted to do. Felix was on Sylvain’s side but the Duke…

Felix moved and snatched out his shoe, throwing it on the man, heel toward the face. He took the other one and threw it also on the man, his hand coming around the handle of Fleche sword.

“What will you do now, young Fraldarius?”

“Fraldarius?” Fleche muttered. “You are…”

“You are such an idiot! Who do you think he was?!”

Fleche clenched her fists. “Hubert!”

She moved her head toward Felix.

Hubert disappeared one time to come just next to Felix who widened his eyes of surprise. He raised the sword but had no time to do anything that Hubert grabbed him. Flames appeared around him and a thick black smog spread out.

When it disappeared…

There was nothing anymore.

No one…

Just Fleche not knowing what to do anymore and the Prime Minister in anger…

“Why…”

Hubert turned his head toward Felix, breathing almost heavily next to him.

“Why not?” he replied to him.

“What do you want to Ferdinand?”

Hubert looked him with a smile but a light tilt of the head as if he was questioning him.

Felix pointed out the golden hairs in Hubert’s hand.

“Oh. This is just polite interest,” the Assassin replied. “I’d be glad to bring you to Ferdinand, if you want to.”

“I don’t trust you.”

“This is how you thank someone who saved your life?”

“My apologizes, I’ve been raised in a Tower,” Felix smirked.

Hubert let out a cold chuckle.

“I see,” he said before moving his hand.

Then, he disappeared in a pink flash, letting Felix alone… he didn’t even know where…

** _A few days later_ **

That was the place… the famous place where Felix and Ferdinand grew up. This was the Tower that destroyed two lives…

Sylvain still hopped he could do something for Felix now that he found him once again. Maybe he could do something for Ferdinand too? They both seemed to be really attached to each other, what he understood; and if he could convince Felix to come with him, maybe he could do the same with Ferdinand.

They had hunted and buy food when they were outside and it was enough to live one week here.

Which was annoying.

But not for the reason one could think about…

“Ferdinand…”

Ferdinand was sat on the sill, looking outside as he was combing his long hairs.

“Yes?”

“You won’t stay here?”

“I’m waiting for Felix…”

“You know what I mean.”

“When Felix will be back, you and him, you will set your life, isn’t?”

“That’s what I hope, yes,” Sylvain replied. “But you won’t stay in this Tower all your life…”

“That’s what my father expected from me.” He closed his eyes but still combed is hair. He was so used to do, he really didn’t need to pay attention one second. “That’s also what Felix’s father wanted.”

“I know. And I don’t think he will be…”

“As stupid?” Ferdinand asked, lifting his eyelids.

“I never said that. But I don’t think it’s stupid. But I don’t think neither you should listen to the desire of a man who just wanted you dead. There must be a reason for you to live?”

Ferdinand stopped combing his hairs.

Sylvain didn’t move here because the mane was already so long… They used it to arrive here because it was the height of a tower. He had watched him, had looked him when they were coming and at a moment, his hairs just stopped growing at sight.

He was a mystery…

“Perhaps?”

“Is this a reason worthy enough to pursue?”

Ferdinand clenched his hand on his brush.

He stayed silent a moment then smiled widely. “Of course! My reason to live his Felix!”

“Then, you should come with us. It’s War but I will do my best for both of you. My Land had been destroyed by the conflicts but I have a bastion in Fraldarius’ grounds. I will do my best to help you get used to a live in the Real World.”

“I can fight, you know? I will cut my hairs and fight for Faerghus. And with all those hairs… I’m sure we can do things. Clothes? Covers? It will be useful!”

Sylvain allowed himself to smile.

“You seem in a better mood, that’s reassuring.” He approached him, taking care not to walk on his hairs. “If you really would have wanted to stay in this Tower forever, I would have accepted you to stay here. But I know you just believe an idiot who couldn’t see your true value.”

“He was the only one to give me a value.” Ferdinand looked on the side. “I know I can count on Felix… and you?” he added, glancing at him.

“You can count on me!” Sylvain approached his hands from him, taking them in his as soon as Ferdinand let him to. “You will find a real purpose soon enough. Your life starts now!”

“Yes. After all… I’m your friend, to Felix and you!”

Sylvain couldn’t understand at this moment because he didn’t know him enough… a few day earlier, he would have smiled a ‘I’m Ferdinand Von Aegir!!’. But today, he wasn’t sure he wanted to be him.

He preferred to be their friends at this moment…


	9. Once upon a time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stressing much for this chapter!! I hope it will please you!
> 
> Stay hydrated!! Don't forget you matter and you can do it whatever you want to do today (unless you're trying to Hubert. Don't Hubert.)  
And if you wanna hang out, I still have my twitter @Angelscythe

More than the Horse he managed to get a few days before, the thing Felix was the happier to have was the clothes he received from a couple with a few children. Now, he could stop walking around with a pretty wedding dress, stained with blood, and he was in a pant and with a warm top. The only thing he had kept… that was this ring and the precious necklace.

He didn’t even know why he kept the ring when the only thing he should have cherish was the necklace…

Did it have a sense?

Did it really was what it was supposed to be?

Except that outfit he changed, Felix had also found more weapons. Three knives, one bow and a pack of arrows… It was what he needed. Especially to cross Faerghus that called blood every second.

His shield was a barrel’s lid… but you couldn’t have everything you wanted.

Almost one week had passed since the last time he saw Ferdinand. And Sylvain.

He was a bit worry because of that Hubert…

What could he do to Ferdinand?

There was something within him. He could tell that his interests for Ferdinand weren’t pure…

He didn’t know when he will arrive at the Tower but his horse was ridding toward it…

He never thought he would want to _come back_ there but he had no choice. The one he loved, thought he would never said so, were there…

“Ferdinand, Ferdinand! Lay down your hairs!”

Sat on the sofa, Ferdinand pretended reading when he was in fact worrying. And when he hear this voice, those words… he closed the book, launching it in Sylvain’s hands before getting up and walked quickly to the window, his long mane rolling around furniture.

“Are you mocking me?!” he shouted as he looked to the bottom of the tower. “Hubert!!”

Thank to whatever what magic, Hubert was able to talk to him despise the huge height of the Tower…

“It’s a pleasure to hear your voice, my Dear.”

“What do you want?!”

Why his heart was beating so fast in his chest. It was giving him a light dizzy feeling…

“I talked with your father, as I swore it to you.”

Ferdinand glanced at Sylvain who still was in the sofa at a few pace from him… the man had a hesitant expression.

They both thought the same: it could be a lie.

Hubert could try to convince Ferdinand and nothing more… but Hubert had also so many occasions to kill Ferdinand and never took it. Maybe this meant he was sincere?

“Do you want me to throw my hairs so you can join me… us and talk with m… us?” Ferdinand asked.

“I would be honored, but I can’t.”

“Don’t want to touch my hairs anymore?” Ferdinand teased, his heart still beating so fast in his chest.

“I would be honored,” he said once again. “I’m afraid I can’t handle such a height.”

“Oh…” Ferdinand stayed mute a few seconds, not knowing what to say. “Do you want me to come down?”

“It won’t be useful. You can keep your distance with me, I won’t hold it against you.”

Ferdinand squeezed his hand on the sill.

“I’m listening to you,” he said.

“Once upon a time, there was a woman who wanted a child. She begged the Goddess to be blessed by this child…”

“What are you…” Ferdinand frowned.

Sylvain got up from the sofa and approached, taking care not to step on the long hairs all around. He was, too, wondering what was happening with Hubert. At the bottom of the Tower, you could only guess it was him because he was so tiny…

He could only recognize how strange and powerful his magic was…

“She received what she wanted, having finally a child growing in her womb. However, this child gave her special taste. More than everything, she wished to eat rapunzels growing in her garden. Her husband always told her not to approach that garden but the envy was so powerful… She disobeyed and picked up the rapunzels to eat them with appetite in a salad. Afraid of the consequences, she said nothing. Grave mistakes: she almost died while trying to give live. The child had a length of hairs longer than their body.”

“That’s me?” Ferdinand muttered.

“Yes. The rapunzels were made with black magic. Your father had noxious plans with them. When he understood you were created from this magic, he chose not to keep you. He thought you will die… but your mother loved you and wanted to keep you alive. He thought abandoning you with Felix would be the solution. He never expected to free you from the Tower.”

Ferdinand opened his mouth, wanting to ask something. But he couldn’t.

Sylvain saw it. He understood. He had a kind of gift with people. Empathy? He acted like an asshole with them when he could feel they would use him but as soon as they were kind, he had no reason to act badly…

“Are you interested by Ferdinand because he is only black magic?”

“No.”

“I’m leaving you together,” Sylvain whispered, moving away.

Ferdinand wanted to know, but he couldn’t ask. He pressed a bit more his fingers on the sill.

“Your father is dead, anyway,” Hubert said. “I killed him.”

Ferdinand’s heart skipped a beat.

“Why?”

“He hurt you.”

Ferdinand’s hands squeezed even more the sill.

“You’re an Assassin and you’re supposed to take my life! I offered it to you and you didn’t want it. Let me offer it again,” he said.

“Again? It’s indecent,” Hubert replied.

“I’m giving you my life,” Ferdinand pursued. “If you give me your life.”

“You see…” The man let out a laugh. “You’re very different of what I imagined first, Ferdinand Von Aegir. I accept. My life is yours. The day you will need me… I will be there.”

“Hubert!”

A flash of pink light replied to him.

The man had just disappeared.

“You’re okay?” Sylvain asked, getting up.

Ferdinand nodded. “I hope Felix will be there soon,” he said with a smile.

Sylvain could tell he was hiding something. His feelings were hurt and it was normal…

It didn’t happen every day that someone you had dear feelings for seemed to return them to you just to let you there…

The night was about to fall when a horse approached the unique tower by the sea of Fódlan. The cavalier took out his bow and then an arrow with a rope on the other side. Now he needed to have enough strength to launch that arrow.

Arrow that ended up a few meters up…

It was already that…

The cavalier slid two arrows in his mouths and climbed at the rope. It was giving him enough range before he had to climb, helped with two arrows.

Coming from the stove with two bowls of soup, Sylvain joined Ferdinand, sat in the sofa and reading. The soup had been made with the vegetables they brought from outside. It doesn’t remain a lot of them thought. They still had meat and bread, though. And fruits and vegetables.

Enough for a few days again.

“Do you hear that?”

“What?” Ferdinand took his bowl, thanking him.

“There is sound outside.”

“That’s not…” Ferdinand blinked. “… possible?” He got up. “Felix?”

Ferdinand put down the bowl and quickly moved to the window. Sylvain followed him but Ferdinand was the first to bend over the sill.

“Felix!”

“Felix!” Sylvain added.

“A pleasure to be welcomed like that,” he said.

He was climbing with two arrows. Approaching, slowly but surely.

“Felix! Do you want me to throw you my hairs?” he asked with a smile.

“I will not say ‘no’,” Felix replied.

It wasn’t that easy to climb the whole Tower. He couldn’t put his arrow where he wanted and that forced him to use more energy that he thought. Plus, the sharp side was disappearing little by little.

“Wait!”

Ferdinand gathered his hairs and, after less than one minute, he put them at the hook above the window, letting the mane fall. Felix grabbed it, abandoning the arrows, and climbed.

With Ferdinand help, and Sylvain when he arrived at the sill, Felix was with them in less than three minutes. He sat at the window, letting out a slight sigh from his lips.

“Thank you…”

“You’re finally there!” Ferdinand said.

“We were worrying for you.”

Felix looked Sylvain. His heart was hammering in his chest. They were together. He had a million of questions. For Ferdinand, for Sylvain…

In fact, he wanted to be with Sylvain because he had craved for it for so long… but on the other hand, he just saw Ferdinand’s expression. And he had passed ten years with him. Being with him every day… he knew him. He could read his face and, annoying enough, his friend could do the same with him… That was friendship but when you wanted to hide yourself to others…

“Is something wrong, Ferdinand?”

“I…”

Sylvain approached Felix but didn’t touch him and looked at Ferdinand.

“I know why I have been locked in a tower. I know why my father wanted to kill me when we were at… not-home.”

“What is it? Except the fact your father is a garbage?”

“He is…” Ferdinand said with a light smile. “I didn’t want to annoy you with that. You should be able to have nice time with Sylvain now that you are both together.”

“Hm,” Felix said. “I can listen to you. Unless you skip to talk about your family for once?” he commented with a shrug. “That would change me!”

Ferdinand smiled, still lightly. “He was doing dark magic and it affected my mother. I’m filled with dark magic… He wanted to destroy me.”

“I see nothing dark within you,” Felix said. “He made a terrible mistake.”

“I believe you. After all…”

“You’re Ferdinand Von Aegir?”

“I’m your friend,” he said. “Your best friend, isn’t it?”

Felix blinked. “Yes. Your best friend,” he replied.

Ferdinand smiled with more heart.

“Sylvain offered me to come live with you!”

“Me who thought you would prefer to stay in your Tower forever and that I will never have to deal with you!”

“I can stay here if it’s what you want to?”

“You see what you’re doing, Felix?” Sylvain said with a fake reproach tone.

“I know, I know.” He closed his eyes then reopened it to watch Ferdinand. “We can leave tomorrow. Are you sure you won’t have regret?”

Ferdinand nodded.

“I have enough of this… it’s time for me to see more. Accept something else. My demons have been destroyed and I can offer me a chance.”

Felix felt a strange feeling in his chest. He was proud? Proud of the changes Ferdinand had done…

Two weeks before, he wouldn’t have thought like that. He would have preferred lock himself in his Tower and never looked toward the future, hoping for something Felix knew vain…

In his bed, Ferdinand was looking the cellar. It was a bit odd for him. He was happy of his decisions and yet confuse…

The day had been so full. Between Hubert, the information, Felix’s come back, his tries to be someone else, someone better… And his feelings were almost hurting him. His chest was so painful… but he couldn’t talk about it.

Talk about it to Felix?

Felix certainly already had enough problems like that…

And so, he moved his hands to press them on his heart. Hubert said he would be there when he will need him. He needed him. He needed him to stop, or at least understand, the rage in his brain and his chest.

There were so many things he couldn’t control.

Feelings were really news for him…

On the sofa, Sylvain was looking Felix, laid on him. He couldn’t help a little smile on his lips as he was looking him. He watched him with tenderness, his fingers sliding in the blueish locks.

“Say, Felix…”

“Yes?” he replied, his head against his heart.

That was what he always wished… Being with him, listening to his heartbeat, feeling his arm around his body…

Sylvain’s hand moved on his hand, his ring brushing his.

“We’re married, right?”

“Hm… I think it’s not official before you kiss me.”

Sylvain smiled and leaned on him. Felix moved up a little and let him brush his lips. Their mouths touched each other gently, slowly. They kissed for the first time and their hearts started to sing the same melody…


	10. One day in the court

** _Two years later_ **

War was roaring in Fódlan.

The death of the Prime Minister hadn’t changed anything. Not much more to have the new Margrave Gautier to lend his strength to the Duke Fraldarius. From what they knew, Fleche had stopped to seek revenge but Felix just supposed she found death while trying to fight for a last goal. Or she was living with what remained of her family?

Maybe.

Rodrigue Fraldarius was still ruling his Dukedom with a firm hand while his son was doing a lot of the battle he couldn’t deal anymore. Sometimes, it was the invert…

The man knew nothing of the union of his son with the young man he was taking care of for his lost friend. He never watched their hands, anyway. Never knew nothing about what happened in the secret of their room when they sneaked to the other’s.

And Ferdinand? He had been accepted. Not by Rodrigue Fraldarius but by the people. They loved him because he was giving so much. Either hunting in his free time to bring food or cutting his hairs to help them for whatever reason. He was fighting and sometimes teaching to the commoners how to fight or reading story to the children.

His life was full and yet…

Yet he had a feeling of void he couldn’t fill…

“I have the feeling your hairs are growing slower…” Felix said, gathering Ferdinand’s hair as he just had cut them.

“I don’t think so. I think I just cut them more often,” Ferdinand replied.

“You shouldn’t exhaust you that way. It can be dangerous.”

“I’m not feeling exhausted,” he replied. “I noticed you let your hairs grow?”

“Yes. Is it a problem?” Felix wondered with a slight smirk.

“No. I’m just noticing it. It’s good to see you,” Ferdinand added.

With the War, they could pass weeks or months without seeing each other. It was hard for them who used to be with the other every day, every minute… They thought they wanted to be away from the other but in fact? They were mistaken themselves. Sometimes, they really were happy to have their own life, to be alone, but often? They were missing each other really much…

“It’s good to see you too,” Felix replied. “How much time will you stay?”

“A few weeks, I believe. Enough to have time to be with you a bit.”

Ferdinand smiled slightly. He didn’t have much to catch up with him as such because they were sending letters to each other and so, he knew a lot of things. About Felix and about Sylvain. In return, they knew it about him.

Well, they knew almost everything.

They didn’t know his crave for the death when he was on the battle field.

Not that he really wanted to die. He wanted to stay alive but… if his life was endangered, wouldn’t Hubert come?

His whole life belonged to him, after all. And Hubert seemed to be the kind of people who wanted to protect what belonged to him…

Maybe he never thought those words?

Maybe it was because he wouldn’t die in those fights? He was able to counter them and to defeat them… he had a purpose. He wanted to do more. He could change things. He didn’t know how but he was doing his best and more than that. He thought… he hoped it was the reason.

“Ferdinand…” Felix sat next to him. “You should come more often. You’re not doing well when you’re alone.”

“Are you worrying for me, Felix Gautier?”

“That’s not my name,” Felix replied with a slight smirk. “It’s possible.” He looked the hairs growing up slowly.

“I see. You can tell it to me, you know. I won’t tell it to anyone,” he swore with a smile.

“I won’t say anything.”

Ferdinand got up. “I understand. Know that I care for you,” he said throwing him a smile.

Then, he took his cut hairs that Felix still held in his arms. “I will bring them to the weaver and then… go in the city? I will come back for the supper, if it’s fine for you.”

“We’re waiting for you,” Felix replied.

“Thank you very much.” Ferdinand moved his hand. “I’ll be happy to see you soon.”

He left the room.

A few minutes after, Ferdinand was outside, talking with a woman who sold her vegetables on the Grand-Place of the city. Here, it was like in others place. You could see the scars of the War… The Fountain, that used to be so beautiful, was empty of water, cracks appearing here and there. The pretty stones were messed stones.

The only thing you could truly wish were the laugh of the children.

Though, some day, like today, it seemed they felt the dark mood around. It was those days Ferdinand wanted to be there, between them all. They shouldn’t listen to the news, the sad stories of knights dying every day trying to defend them, they shouldn’t fear that those they loved would never come back.

So, today, like others day, as many days as he could, Ferdinand walked to the fountain and climbed into it. His hairs were growing but most of the people of Fraldarius’ dukedom were used to it. To him. The vegetables woman gathered the children, bringing them to Ferdinand who started a story…

“Once upon a time, there was a Knight. A very nice Knight you would rescue dogs and cats. The only thing the Knight wished was a peaceful life, finding the perfect partner and having a lot of children. And maybe a cat or a dog? Or a tiny bird he would call Harold.”

The children were approaching, listening to the story.

Lot of them hadn’t any others chance to listen to them than at this exact moment, when the storyteller with golden hair would use his time for them. It was never the same story and he was always giving all in his heart on it.

Older people came too, especially those who weren’t able to read or write. They expected him to help them.

He always accepted.

“Unfortunately, this Knight hadn’t a lot of luck. Or… maybe he got too many luck? His first mission was to attack a Dragon but the Knight was sure the Dragon wasn’t bad. In fact, he was sure the Dragon was a really soft creature. He accepted the mission and went to the lair of the Beast. If he had to lost, he would but he wouldn’t have hurt the Dragon. But he was right. Finding the creature in their cave, he asked to talk with them and he received a positive reply. Because, yes, Dragons talk…”

A traveler entered the city and hear the tales, the happy voice telling it to the greedy ears.

He approached the center of the Grand Place, the voice calling him as if it was casting a dark spell on him.

“This Dragon was a friendly beast living in the forest but it scared everybody because he was big and because he ate so many sheep. In fact… the Dragon was hurt and they couldn’t do anything but eat from the sheep. The Knight asked him if he could stop and start eat vegetables but the Dragon loved the sheep and it would be a lot of carrots ending up in the Beast’s belly. The Knight was sad because if he didn’t kill the Dragon, someone else would be send? But he had a marvelous idea… he offered to the Dragon to fake his death and he would help him to hunt the boars and the deer in the forest.”

The traveler approached the saleswoman from earlier, not knowing anything about her. There was just one question he needed to ask.

“Who is this storyteller?”

“Oh, it’s Ferdinand Von Aegir! He is…” The woman let out a hiccup as the traveler passed by her and walked toward the fountain.

“The Dragon accepted, of course. He gave one of his claws to the Knight so he could pretend he had defeated the Beast and in exchange of his help, for keeping him in his lair, and the food, the Dragon gave him the entirety of the gold he owned. With that, the Knight became a proud Dragon Slayer and so rich. You think this will open him every door but…” Ferdinand gulped as he saw the traveler. “But it’s the case! The King offered him his daughter’s hand and they married and had a lot of kids. Happily ever after!!”

Ferdinand climbed down the fountain and walked to the traveler.

A man stepped.

“Sir Von Aegir?”

“Yes,” he said. “I will come. Just two minutes.”

He threw him a little smile and then came to the traveler. Which didn’t have his face turned toward him.

“You won’t look at me?”

“I can’t.”

Ferdinand was fighting against his tears. He was so relieve to see him and yet so angry.

Hubert.

Finally.

His heart was beating so fast.

The void within him was disappearing… and yet, it couldn’t totally be filled.

“Why? Because you are a liar. You said you would be there if I needed you. I needed you.” Ferdinand’s hands twitched. “For example, my life was endangered a few times and I thought you would…”

“I was there,” Hubert replied, still not looking him. “Each time you needed me, I was there.”

Ferdinand’s lips started to twitch to. Sadness? Anger? Relieve?

A bit of all at once…

He glanced at the crowd waiting for his help and then at Hubert…

“If I ask you to wait for me? Will you do it?”

“Yes.”

Ferdinand seemed to have doubt but he nodded slightly. He had to trust him. He couldn’t do otherwise and… this would prove him if Hubert was the one deserving to fill that void within him, maybe?

It always asked a few hours for Ferdinand to care for everyone. He couldn’t come often and was happy to offer his time to them. They were his purpose in life. Sometimes, he felt selfish acting that way… But he had nothing, never needed anything or realized what he wanted only disappointed him and let him in a deep sadness…

He made them happy and that made him happy…

He offered them his hours because that was useful, because they were happy…

Days where he had times, he even taught how to read and write to children. If one day they needed more than only rely on him.

Them not needing him anymore, after having talk with them, helped some to read letters or to write some or even gave one or two coins to some, Ferdinand walked toward Hubert, which was sat on a destroyed bench not that far away from the fountain. That was one of the things saying to Ferdinand that the place used to be beautiful. Probably with flowers to observe, birds to sing around for you and bugs flying or crawling next to you…

“My apologizes. It wasn’t in my intentions to make you wait.”

“You aren’t the one who need to excuse himself.”

“True,” Ferdinand replied as he sat next to him.

He still wasn’t looking him, Ferdinand nodded. He pushed his hand in his pocket and with the hairpins and ribbons he had there, he started to arrange his hairs. They were long enough to start fix them now…

“You were there?”

“My life had only one purpose: protecting yours.”

“Because my life is yours?” Ferdinand breathed out.

“No. I didn’t need to own your life to care for it. I decided not to kill you, after all.”

“After having try!” Ferdinand remembered.

Hubert nodded.

Ferdinand knew how strange their relationship had started and that was what made him worry that much. Maybe Hubert just got bored?

“Why don’t look at me?” he asked.

“I can’t.”

“Why?” Ferdinand wondered.

“I just can’t.”

Ferdinand let out a sigh and looked away too. But he didn’t see the interest not to look Hubert. He realized that he even didn’t open his eyes, as if he was really afraid of looking him.

“Is it because of the black magic within me?”

“No.”

Ferdinand wanted to insist but he just gave up on this. Perhaps Hubert came to fill the void but not on the way he expected it? He wanted to be with him, discover him and gave him his life in every way… but maybe he was mistaking himself since the beginning? Maybe Sylvain was right that day, when he said he just craved for this love because it was the first time someone was willing to offer it to him…

“You never answered it to me… Why did you have kept a lock of my hairs?”

Hubert reached out his sleeve and pushed it down. Ferdinand had noticed the gesture and turned his look toward him.

The bracelet was still there.

Maybe Hubert didn’t have lost interest then? But why wouldn’t he look at him in that case?!

“I keep it because you were more than a target for me. You were intriguing me and I didn’t expect you would cut such beautiful hairs just to escape me. I thought, with a beautiful mane like this, you must love it so much.”

“I hate them,” Ferdinand replied.

“I know…”

“Are you disappointed?”

“No,” Hubert replied. He turned toward him. “Can I?”

Ferdinand pressed his lips together but whispered a low ‘yes’. Hubert let his fingers slid inside the locks.

“Open your eyes, please…” Ferdinand muttered without realizing it.

He hated him immediately after. Of course, the Assassin will refuse. He kept telling him he couldn’t look at him after all.

But Hubert opened his eyelids.

And what Ferdinand saw… weren’t the green tempting eyes he remembered off… That was an ugly white and scarred iris.

“How… How is it possible? What happened to you?”

“I didn’t expect your father to be so aggressive. He did this to me when I asked for your questions…”

“Hubert…”

“I got what I wanted, though. And didn’t need my eyes to kill him. Or anyone. Neither to live.”

“It’s…” Ferdinand smiled slightly. “It’s a good thing,” he forced to laugh.

Though nervously.

“You have nothing to worry about, then.”

“Something is bothering me…” Hubert confessed.

“I’m sorry. Is there something I can do?”

Hubert moved his hand, not the one lost in the golden hairs.

“Would you allow me?”

“Of course.”

Hubert’s fingers brushed his skin, caressing the cheek.

“I can’t see you anymore and this is bothering me…”

Ferdinand twitched and pressed his forehead against his.

“I’m sorry… You should never have asked for those information… You should have…”

“This would have happened anyway. I decided I wouldn’t kill you… I could have killed Sylvain b…”

“Please!”

“But I knew it was an option I had to push back. I had no will to hurt you that way.”

Ferdinand twitched a little, laughing nervously. “Well… You did it anyway. I craved to see you. Uh… can I say that?” he asked, with even more nervousness.

Tears were dancing in the corner of his eyes.

“Yes.” Hubert’s fingers slid and caressed Ferdinand’s lips. He could feel his smile but he can hear his sadness. “I am not worthy of you, Ferdinand.”

“Not worthy?”

Ferdinand’s tears fell on his cheeks, rolled on his skin and felt on Hubert’s face.

He wanted to say to him how idiot he was. Not worthy? Why he wouldn’t be worthy? Why would he need to be worthy for someone like him? He was Ferdinand Von Aegir but he had been throw in a Tower and received nothing… wasn’t it the proof he was unworthy?

“Worthy, not worthy… who cares if you want to be with me?”

Hubert blinked. Tears had rolled on his eyes and orange-golden spots were appearing in front of his view. Not only orange-golden but also pinkish…

More tears fell on his eyelids, rolling on his lashes…

“Why are you crying?”

“I… I don’t even know,” Ferdinand whispered. “Happiness to find you again? Sadness to see… discover what happened to you? Nervousness? You have so many things to tell me, isn’t it? I’d say you have followed me enough to know how I am… Am I wrong?”

“You are right. And you are beautiful when you are right.”

“You can’t know it.”

“And you are beautiful when you are wrong,” he smirked.

“What are you…” Ferdinand gulped when he saw the green eyes. “You…”

“I thought a lot of bad things about your father but he is definitely an idiot to believe one second that your magic was black. I think you have the purest magic in the World.”

Ferdinand chuckled. “And you, filled with Dark Magic… will you accept good magic by your side?”

“Only if it is you, for the eternity,” Hubert replied before leaning in.

Ferdinand let him do, letting him kiss him for the first time.

Of many others, he wished…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is the last chapter... I can't thank y'all enough for all the support you gave me. You warmed my heart beyond everything. Thank you for the reading, the kudos, the comments (the bookmarks) SORRY FOR THE ENGLISH!!!  
I hope you had as much fun to read it as me to write it....


End file.
